La couleur de la raison
by Faribole
Summary: Un elfe de sang parcourt les routes d'Azeroth accompagné d'une jeune trollesse. Ce qui était au départ une corvée finira par lui apporter bien plus que prévu. De son côté, une humaine décide de se reprendre la route, accompagnée par une amie. Quand Azeroth se montre plus petite que prévu... [MBlood elfXFHuman]
1. Chapitre 1

**Crédits: Blizzard Entertainment (ou est-ce Activition Blizzard?)**

 **Bonjour par ici! Voici donc ma toute première fanfic.**

 **J'espère la mener à bout, d'autant plus que j'en ai déjà prévu tous les tenants et aboutissants (même si j'hésite encore sur la toute fin). Seulement je suis lente et dissipée, et ce premier chapitre avait été écrit au moment où l'alpha de Legion n'était même pas encore sortie, lointaine époque où les elfes du vide n'existaient pas et où il y avait du monde à A'shran. Oui, ça commence à dater. Pour être honnête, c'est plus pour moi que j'écris qu'autre chose, étant donné le peu de fanfic en français sur WoW, j'imagine qu'il y a également peu de lecteurs francophones. Pour ne rien arranger, il ne s'agit que d'OC (mais pas inspiré de mes propres perso, ce qui aurait été très limitant puisque je ne joue que troll et orc. Bon, j'ai bien un paladin elfe mais le pauvre est cantonné à la récolte de minerais) et je crains ne pas être parvenue à me débarrasser de certains...poncifs et lieux communs que ce soit au niveau des personnages et des situations. J'espère (malgré tout) ne pas avoir été trop loin dans le Mary-Sueisme.**

 **Autre chose qui me fait craindre le peu d'intérêt pour cette fanfic, c'est le ship un peu inhabituel. Déjà, c'est de l'interfaction, ce qui, à mon avis, dans le monde d'Azeroth doit être plus que rare et moyennement crédible (même si les sentiments étant ce qu'ils sont il ne serait pas logique de considérer que c'est impossible). De plus, pour le ship j'ai croisé essentiellement l'inverse (même chez Blizzard feat les Coursevent), à savoir une femme elfe (de sang pour les fanfics) et un homme humain. Comme vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit donc d'une histoire entre une humaine et un elfe de sang.**

 **Puisqu'on en est dans les commentaires du début, j'en profite pour préciser que j'ai modifié quelques éléments propres au gameplay mais qui ne sont pas vraiment logiques, même dans un univers de magie qu'est le monde d'Azeroth. Par exemple? Les munitions de chasseur invisible et illimitées (même si c'était super d'avoir enfin un emplacement de sac qui ne sert plus qu'à ça, sans compter les économies chez l'ingé, et même lorsque tu es ingé et que-t'as-oublié-de-faire-avant-le-raid-ou-que-tu-choppes-un-arc-mais-avant-t'avais-un fusil), surtout qu'ils comptent supprimer la flèche des arcanes pour BfA. Puisqu'on parle de sac, les sacs avec dix épées à deux mains, trois boucliers et huit armes d'hasts ainsi que l'équivalent de deux équipements en plaque tranquille pépouze.**

 **Dernier exemple qui me vient en tête, la taille des lieux. On s'en doute, mais je préfère le préciser, les lieux ne sont pas vraiment représentés à taille réelle, surtout lorsqu'on voit le nombre de gens censés vivre à Orgrimmar ou à Hurlevent. Mettre trois quart d'heure à traverser la ville à pieds je doute que ça intéresse grand monde, alors des heures pour traverser une région... Bref tout est plus grand, avec plus de bâtiments.**

 **En ce qui concerne les aventuriers, tous les joueurs en sont, mais personnellement j'estime qu'ils sont plutôt rares, sans parler des elfes-de-sangs aventuriers, vu la façon dont le peuple a été décimé il y a une dizaine d'année.**

 **Avant de vous laisser, je le sais, le titre est nul. J'ai été incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit de sympa, et me suis décidée pour un truc au hasard, moins pire que les autres, en espérant une inspiration bienvenue pour la suite.**

 **Dernière remarque, le rating sera amené à être changé, pour cause de sang et de sexe (oui, de la violence et du sexe, c'est vendeur non?)**

 **Je note que j'aurais été incapable d'être brève, mais je vous laisse enfin tranquille pour le moment. (Et puis bon, vous n'étiez pas obligés de lire les remarques. Vous n'êtes pas non plus obligés de lire la suite, notez bien.)**

* * *

La jeune trollesse tapota affectueusement la tête de son raptor avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur un vieux tronc d'arbre recouvert de lichens verts et de mousses violettes, et dont s'exhalaient, mêlées entre elles, profondes et puissantes, des odeurs de champignons et d'humus. Il posa la hache avec un soupir d'aise. Sa main se porta à la gourde attachée à sa ceinture, et le seul contact frais du récipient sous ses doigts fut un soulagement. Il l'ouvrit vivement et se versa sur la tête un peu d'eau glacée, avant de vider la moitié de sa gourde à grandes gorgées.

Bien qu'il ait retiré toute son armure avant de commencer son travail, ne conservant sur lui qu'un fin pantalon, une chemise en lin légère et une paire de bottes, l'effort l'avait mis littéralement en nage. L'atmosphère humide et chaude de cette belle mâtinée d'automne n'arrangeait en rien son état, et il se demanda vaguement comment faisaient les péons, ou même sa jeune camarade, pour supporter ce temps.

On aurait pu croire qu'ainsi à l'abri sous les épaisses frondaisons l'on se retrouverait protégé du soleil de plomb, qui brillait ici presque toute l'année, et dont l'on devinait l'éclat particulièrement ardent par les quelques rares trouées du feuillage dense. C'était une erreur, car la terre était lourde, grasse et fertile, et la mousse régnait en maître dans cette forêt aux nuances violettes. À chaque averse le sol se chargeait davantage, et lors des premières grosses pluies cette eau s'évaporait dès que le temps se découvrait, formant des brumes opaques au petit matin, semblables à de la fumée s'exhalant des entrailles de la terre, transformant la forêt en une véritable étuve, et alourdissait l'atmosphère en journée, quand la température augmentait encore, la rendant presque irrespirable.

À mesure que l'été ou l'hiver approchaient il y avait de moins en moins d'eau dans les sols, et la forêt mainte fois séculaire conservait tout juste une humidité propre à rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Cette humidité poisseuse qui le faisait actuellement tant souffrir n'arrivait donc que rarement, et coïncidait généralement avec la période qui précède les premières danses autour du mat de la fête du feu et la semaine qui suivait la Sanssaint; il était donc regrettable qu'ils se soient retrouvés ici, juste à cet instant.

Sa gourde presque vidée, il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit des morceaux de poulet rôti froids, soigneusement emballés dans un grand mouchoir en tissu. À peine eut-il le temps de tendre sa part à la trollesse qu'elle le lui arrachait des mains pour le dévorer voracement. Il ne put réprimer un petit rire moqueur, devant une conduite que la bienséance et la politesse elfique réprouvaient, mais à laquelle il n'apportait plus vraiment d'importance après tant d'années à parcourir les régions, accompagné parfois de camarades issus de tous horizons, et aux habitudes bien différentes des siennes.

\- J'en suis presque à me demander laquelle de vous deux est la bête sauvage, plaisanta-t-il en désignant du menton le raptor à côté d'elle.

La chasseresse arrêta de mâcher suffisamment longtemps pour lui répondre.

\- Bah, j't'ai dit que j'avais faim, ça fait des plombes qu'on se bouge !

Avec horreur, le paladin eu tout le loisir d'examiner la nourriture dans la bouche de la trollesse et il refréna l'envie qu'il avait d'ajouter une remarque acerbe à ce propos. Au mieux, elle serait accueilli d'un haussement d'épaule, au pire la chasseresse pourrait chercher à le tourmenter en faisant exprès de s'exprimer la bouche pleine à chaque repas, ce qui, avant aujourd'hui, était rarement arrivé. Non pas qu'elle possédait la moindre once de savoir vivre, mais plutôt qu'elle mettait grand cœur et encore bien plus d'empressement à finir sa nourriture au plus vite sans se soucier du reste, avec les manières et la précipitation d'une affamée proche de l'inanition.

Les choses auraient pu être pires, pensa-t-il avec philosophie en levant son regard, là où apparaissait le bleu des cieux, semblable à quelques taches irrégulières dans cet océan de végétaux. Ma'wande, la trollesse qui l'accompagnait, était encore une jeune adolescente, pas encore assez âgée pour être aventurière ou mercenaire, même si elle s'en défendait. Elle avait été trouvée autrefois sur les routes poussiéreuses des Tarides par un membre de sa guilde- son clan, comme les autres races de la Horde préfèrent dire- et avait été confiée à l'orphelinat d'Orgrimmar.

Seulement, la petite trollesse ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille, et depuis, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à venir traîner à la Vallée de la Force, dans le local qui servait de quartier général à leur guilde. Quand il s'était avéré, quelques années plus tard, que la petite ne tiendrait plus longtemps en place, il avait été décidé qu'un membre aguerri pouvait la prendre sous son aile et l'emmener avec lui accomplir diverses tâches, afin qu'elle acquît de l'expérience. De toutes les personnes présentes et disponibles, c'est évidemment lui qui avait été désigné, sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'il n'avait rien à faire de mieux en ce moment.

Ils avaient commencé leur voyage il y a déjà deux mois. C'est à lui que revenait le choix des lieux dans lesquels ils se rendaient, ainsi que le choix des tâches qu'elle pouvait accomplir. Il la laissait se débrouiller de plus en plus toute seule, dorénavant, mais restait toujours près d'elle au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Au départ réticent, il commençait à trouver son sort plus plaisant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. La tâche qu'on lui avait imposée avait peu à peu pris des airs de vacances. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire de son côté, à part surveiller sa comparse et l'aider parfois à faire ce qu'on lui demandait, il s'était surprit à s'arrêter souvent, et observer les paysages.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à ses débuts, quand il s'était décidé à quitter à nouveau les terres qui l'avaient vu naître et grandir pour devenir un aventurier, à ces instants qui n'avaient pas duré suffisamment longtemps, où tout n'était que nouveauté, et où tout l'émerveillait, et auxquels il repensait parfois avec tristesse et nostalgie, à la façon d'un ami qu'il aurait perdu à jamais.

Depuis, il avait appris, et parfois de façon bien cruelle. Le sang, la violence et le chagrin furent des professeurs bien plus rudes et persévérants que la curiosité et le goût de l'aventure. Le vernis rutilant de son naïf idéalisme et de son enthousiasme s'était écaillé au fil des années sous les durs coups de la vie, et désormais il ne voyait plus l'aventurier comme un voyageur dans l'âme, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux horizons et de terres inconnues de lui, mais uniquement comme quelqu'un que la nécessité, l'absence d'attache et de foyer, pousse à parcourir les routes à défaut de mieux. Quant à lui ce n'était guère mieux, puisque toutes ses aventures n'avaient été pour lui qu'un moyen de fuir.

Un endroit en valait un autre, pourvu qu'il y trouve quelqu'un prêt à payer pour son bras, et petit à petit, il avait fini de regarder le monde qui l'entourait. Le danger se cachait partout, et au cours de ses pérégrinations, il avait vu nombre de lieux enchanteurs devenir l'ultime demeure d'infortunés compagnons d'arme.

De ces héros dont on vantait autrefois les mérites, ou de ces anonymes qui n'avaient jamais eu le temps de se faire un nom, seul subsistait parfois un morceau de bois planté dans le sol, blanchi par le soleil, battu par les vents ou fouetté par les pluies. On pouvait aussi y trouver parfois une hache émoussée, des dagues rouillées depuis longtemps, ou un libram qui ne recelait plus aucune magie, et dont quelques insectes en avait fait leur garde-manger, témoins déchirants de faits d'armes anciens et oubliés depuis.

Les fleurs que l'on avait déposées fanaient bientôt, les noms que l'on avait gravés au couteau disparaissaient sous la mousse, et l'aventurier finissait par ne devenir plus qu'un lointain souvenir, dans la sombre indifférence du lieu qui l'avait vu périr, et où la nature alentour poursuivait son existence, comme ignorante du drame qui s'était produit. La neige ne cessait pas de tomber, le vent continuait de souffler, les jours de se lever, et les plantes de pousser, comme une ultime raillerie, une cruelle ironie envers celui qui avait cessé d'exister.

Forêts enchanteresses, plaines riantes, plateau arides ou terres rongées par la gangrène, le lieu du drame ne changeait rien ni au danger, ni à l'horreur lorsque celui-ci advenait, et il ne le savait que trop bien. La leçon, cruelle, douloureuse, avait été apprise depuis longtemps. Il avait vu périr nombre de ses amis, souvent des moins doués que lui, mais parfois aussi de bien plus valeureux et méritants qu'il ne l'était.

Lui, s'il avait survécu quand d'autres étaient tombés, ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il savait bien se battre, ou parce qu'il avait un talent particulier qui le démarquait des autres. Il ne manquait certes pas de bravoure quand il le fallait et savait se débrouiller avec une arme, mais plus que tout, il ne méjugeait jamais ses capacités, et savait toujours très exactement dans quelle situation il pourrait être dépassé.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il voyageait avec la trollesse, il avait quelque peu mis de côté sa vision des choses et son pragmatisme que d'aucuns jugeaient parfois trop cynique, et avait commencé à reprendre goût au simple fait de parcourir du pays. Ma'wande n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, elle avait son caractère, était du genre à n'avoir pas froid aux yeux si bien qu'il craignait souvent pour sa sécurité, mais jusqu'à présent, tout se déroulait assez bien. Le problème étant...

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va à Strangleronce?

Qu'elle ne cessait de lui poser la même question tous les jours.

Il considéra son pilon de poulet avec un long soupir de lassitude avant de se tourner son regard vers la jeune Ma'wande.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion un bon nombre de fois... Strangleronce est un endroit connu pour ses nombreux dangers. Qu'il s'agisse des bêtes sauvages où des membres de l'Alliance, ce ne sont pas les chances de faire des mauvaises rencontres qui manquent, et c'est encore trop tôt pour toi.

\- Pas plus dang'reux qu'ici. Et moins que les Maleterres.

\- Il est vrai que l'endroit est tout sauf tranquille, mais depuis la grande offensive du temps de Garrosh elle est devenue beaucoup plus sûre. Quant aux Maleterres, elles ont été en partie récupérées par la Croisade d'Argent, et la région n'est plus aussi dangereuse qu'autrefois.

\- Toi, t'y es d'jà allé, non ? A Strangleronce.

\- Oui, bien évidemment, mais j'étais aussi déjà bien plus expérimenté et aguerri que toi.

Afin de couper court à la conversation il fouilla dans son sac à nouveau.

\- Tiens, regarde plutôt ce que je t'ai trouvé auprès de ce marchand gobelin itinérant, ce matin... Des grenades des Hautes Terres.

Ma'wande fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais elle sembla comprendre que le sujet était clôt pour le moment. Il le savait cependant, elle ne manquerait pas d'y refaire allusion bien trop tôt.

Avec un petit couteau il coupa la grenade en deux et la donna à la jeune chasseresse. Cette dernière, depuis qu'elle en avait goûté une il y a peu, ne jurait désormais plus que par ce fruit. Lui, s'il aimait bien en manger à l'occasion, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme débordant. Il les trouvait délicatement sucrées et désaltérante, mais regrettait qu'il fut si difficile d'en manger proprement sans perdre énormément de temps, et n'aimait pas davantage toutes ces minuscules graines qui en gâchait un peu le goût, qui de plus se coinçaient parfois au creux d'une dent. Ma'wande, elle, s'en souciait fort peu, et mordait dedans à pleine bouche, crachant parfois des morceaux de la peau intérieure, et se curant les dents sans aucune honte à l'aide de ses ongles. À la grenade de la trollesse, il avait préféré pour lui une simple banane de Tel'Abim, rapide et facile à manger, qui fut d'autant plus appréciée qu'il s'était fort dépensé ce matin.

\- Il te reste beaucoup de choses à faire ?

La trollesse se mit à réfléchir un instant.

\- Non, j'ai bien avancé c'matin. J'en ai terminé avec les g'lées. J'ai tué quelques loups qui s'rapprochaient trop près du camp des péons. On m'a d'mandé de récupérer un peu d'viande de gibier, j'vais m'en occuper après. J'pense qu'on pourra s'en mettre de côté aussi, on pourrait en sécher, je sais pas ce que t'en penses. Quand t'auras fini avec le bois, ça serait bien que tu m'aides avec les quelques démons qui traînent par-là, et j'en aurais fini avec le coin.

\- Bien, avec les récompenses, tu devrais déjà avoir un bon petit pécule, non ?

\- Un quoi ?

\- De l'argent, tu dois commencer à en avoir un peu ? Montre moi combien tu as?

Ma'wande lui tendit une petite bourse, dont il compta le contenu.

\- Parfait, demain au plus tard nous repartons pour Orgrimmar.

La trollesse releva brusquement la tête, l'air mécontent.

-Quoi ? On rentre ? Déjà ? Mais j'veux pas moi, j'ai encore plein de coins à visiter !

Il éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas petite bécasse, c'est pour la réunion de guilde et pour t'acheter une monture. Pour ma part, j'en ai assez de voyager à pieds, et je ne serais pas fâché de pouvoir me reposer les jambes à l'occasion.

Ma'wande fut si soulagée qu'elle en oublia la moquerie, et avec un petit sourire elle chassa une tresse qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Bien, ajouta l'elfe en se levant, on ferait bien de s'y remettre. Plus vite on en fini avec tout ça, et plus vite on peut repartir pour t'acheter ta monture.

* * *

Les bras croisés, Emily fulminait. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez des frasques de Flint, son compagnon. Elle avait eu des doutes pendant longtemps, mais elle était à présent certaine qu'il la trompait. Une connaissance à elle l'avait surpris il y a trois semaines en charmante compagnie, laissant entendre qu'il comptait se rendre à Baie-du-Butin à la fin du mois, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de la surprendre

\- C'est le pire moment de l'année pour y aller, avait-elle ajouté à Emily, avec un air entendu. Est-ce qu'il va seulement trouver quelques clients ?

Emily, de son côté, avait remarqué plusieurs changements dans le comportement de Flint. Il se montrait de plus en plus distant, partait avec sa marchandise toujours plus longtemps, plus loin, et ne se montrait pas aussi attentionné qu'il avait coutume de le faire jadis, que ce soit au lit... Ou ailleurs. Parfois, au contraire, il se montrait bien trop prévoyant, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Emily eut un reniflement de dédain. Pour sûr, qu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner !

À vingt et un ans à peine, ce n'était pas le premier amant qu'elle avait eu, et ça ne serait certainement pas le dernier, mais le fait était qu'elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui, à son enthousiasme habituel, son air enjôleur, ses cheveux blonds et son sourire mutin, qui laissait apparaître des petites fossettes qu'elle trouvait adorables.

De fait, et aussi parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre la vie qu'elle menait à présent, elle avait choisi d'ignorer l'évidence parce qu'elle savait au fond qu'elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. Seulement les rumeurs commençaient à aller bon train, et un jour qu'elle se promenait dans Hurlevent avec l'idée d'aller racheter du matériel de couture, elle avait croisé des amis de Flint. Alors qu'elle les saluait de loin, elle avait entendu quelques rires que l'on étouffe, et avait cru deviner un mot que l'on chuchote. "Cocue". Un frisson glacé avait parcouru son corps alors que la nausée la gagnait et que la bile emplissait sa bouche. La vérité l'avait heurtée avec dureté, et toutes les œillères du monde ne suffiraient plus pour qu'elle puisse continuer d'ignorer la trahison de Flint. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi.

Déterminée à mettre fin à cette relation, et trop fière pour le faire uniquement par courrier, elle s'était rendue à Baie-du-Butin, pour apprendre de la part d'un docker que Flint avait quitté la ville par navire il y a peu. Le prochain bateau n'était pas avant demain, et plutôt que de retourner à Hurlevent, dans le tout petit meublé qu'elle louait pour eux deux et qu'elle payait avec ses travaux de couture, elle avait préféré rester ici, quitte à passer une nuit à l'auberge.

Autrefois, avant de rencontrer Flint, elle avait quitté Hurlevent à l'âge de dix-huit ans pour parcourir les routes seule et mener la vie d'aventurière. Elle avait alors passé trois années dans un petit atelier de couture, à travailler de longues heures par jour sur son ouvrage, pour une paie ridicule qui lui permettait tout juste de se payer une petite chambre sous les combles, ainsi que ses études de mage. Personne ne l'attendait nulle part, et c'était le moyen le plus efficace de se constituer rapidement un petit capital avant de s'installer, quitte à prendre un vrai métier par la suite.

Elle avait ainsi passé deux ans sur les routes, à voyager à travers les royaumes de l'Est essentiellement, avant de revenir s'installer à Hurlevent. Tout l'argent qu'elle était parvenue à mettre de côté avait finalement servi à éponger les dettes de Flint, et quoique son train de vie fut bien moins élevé que celui auquel elle aspirait, elle ne s'était jamais plaint.

Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'elle venait à Baie du Butin, mais la fois précédente remontait à suffisamment longtemps pour que le lieu, autrefois plutôt familier, se pare d'une impression de nouveauté.

Comme chacun le savait, Baie-du-Butin, et dans une moindre mesure Cabestan, étaient des villes toutes indiquées pour qui voulait qu'on ne se mêle pas de ce qu'il faisait. Affaires illégales en grandes majorités, ou choses que la morale réprouve, si l'on devait être impliqué dans l'un ou l'autre, l'on choisissait de le faire là-bas, car comme le disait l'adage "Ce qui se passe à Baie-du-Butin reste à Baie-du-Butin."

Des forbans de la pire espèce peuplaient l'endroit, ainsi que des petites fripouilles et des bandits, des voleurs et des vauriens, des coupes jarrets et des crapules. Chacun aimait mieux que personne n'aille rapporter leurs petites affaires, rarement bien honnêtes, aussi faisaient-ils de même avec les autres. Si des personnes intègres avaient pu habiter là-bas, il y a longtemps que la vie dans un tel endroit, où le vice est partout et le crime un mode d'existence, les aurait corrompues, si bien que seuls les gens de passages étaient susceptibles de ne point être des malfaiteurs. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait d'aventuriers. Bien souvent, entraînés par l'atmosphère particulière qui régnait dans la ville, ils finissaient leur soirée complètement saouls à la taverne, et auraient été bien en peine de lendemain de raconter à qui que ce soit ce qu'ils auraient pu voir.

Emily en avait croisé plusieurs, de ces aventuriers, installés dans la salle commune de l'auberge où elle avait pris une chambre. Il y avait tout d'abord deux elfes de sang, la première en tenue d'archère et aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, et la seconde qui lui sembla être une prêtresse. La chevelure de cette dernière flamboyait tellement qu'elle eut du mal à en détacher les yeux.

Les deux elfes regardaient tout le monde d'un air supérieur, comme pour bien signifier qu'elles ne pourraient être confondues avec le genre de ruffians qui peuplaient les lieux. La prêtresse, dans sa robe brodée d'or et d'une blancheur si immaculée qu'elle paraissait briller, ne cessait de plisser le nez d'un air de dédain. Quand elle était passé à côté d'elles, elle n'avait récolté de leur part qu'un long regard appuyé suivit d'un rire méprisant.

Au fond, un tauren passablement éméché faisait face à un orc qui n'en menait pas mieux. Malgré son état, l'orc conservait sa hache sur ses genoux, passant son pouce sur le fil de la lame, comme pour signifier à quiconque qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui chercher querelle. Le tauren, lui, marmonnait en boucle les mêmes mots, incompréhensibles pour elle, donnant l'impression, si l'on n'avait pas remarqué l'amas de bouteilles et de choppes vides qui s'amoncelaient devant lui, qu'il était fou.

Enfin, dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, quatre membres de l'Alliance étaient attablés. Deux naines, toutes les deux brunes, leurs chevelure épaisse et brillante rassemblée en tresses compliquées, étaient assises côte à côtes. Bien que différentes, elles paraissaient très semblables l'une à l'autre, à la manière de sœurs. L'une portait un équipement en plaque, l'autre était vêtue d'une robe. Celle en plaque paraissait un peu plus âgée, et c'était celle des deux qui parlait le plus fort.

Toutes deux était accompagnées d'un gnome à l'air sinistre, enveloppé d'une sorte d'aura malsaine, le visage masqué par une capuche, et qui passait son temps à ricaner, ainsi que d'un humain à l'air solennel, qui semblait tout à fait déplacé ici. Il portait une moustache taillée au millimètre, ses cheveux noirs étaient impeccablement coiffés, et son armure briquée, rutilante, semblait émettre une lueur apaisante. Lorsqu'il s'exprimait, il parlait d'un ton grave, calme, et sa voix avait quelque chose de digne et réconfortant. Il se tenait parfaitement droit, et lorsqu'elle passa à côté de leur table, il fut le seul à sembler la remarquer, et lui adressa un discret mouvement de tête en guise de salut.

En ce moment, Emily le savait, il y avait toujours moins de monde à Baie-du-Butin, et elle fut surprise d'y croiser autant d'aventuriers. La saison des pluies, qui ne saurait tarder, les attirait fort peu, et elle ne serait pas étonnée de trouver l'auberge déserte d'ici une petite semaine. La jungle devenait invivable à cette période, entre les torrents que les cieux déversaient et la moiteur constante qui y régnait, sans compter les moustiques, particulièrement féroces, et les maladies tropicales plus virulentes que jamais. De plus, les bateaux passaient moins souvent, car les orages créaient souvent des vents contraires. Les forbans préféraient rester à quai, et si possible, à Cabestan, loin de la jungle.

Aussi elle s'était attendu à pouvoir récupérer une chambre à bon prix, mais ç'aurait été sans compter sur l'avidité et la cupidité naturelles des gobelins. Après avoir farouchement débattu de longues minutes avec l'aubergiste, ils se mirent enfin tous deux d'accord sur le prix. Alors qu'elle glissait vers lui quelques pièces de bronze, elle remarqua un sourire furtif sur le visage du gobelin. Bien qu'il ait affirmé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle le saignait, elle comprit, avec un sentiment de contrariété, qu'elle s'était fait avoir.

Elle monta à l'étage pour poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et s'y reposer, et fut dépassée par les deux elfes de sang, qui la bousculèrent sans même lui adresser un regard. Elles gloussaient toutes les deux, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, voisine de la sienne. L'une d'elle se hâta d'ouvrir, et elles s'engouffrèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre, refermant brusquement la porte derrière elles.

Était-ce son imagination ? À peine fut-elle dans sa propre chambre, qu'elle aurait juré les avoir entendu gémir toutes les deux. Un gémissement se fut plus fort que les autres, quelque chose tomba au sol, et peu de temps après, elle crut reconnaître le grincement des lattes d'un sommier, comme si elles s'étaient toutes deux jetées sur le lit.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et plutôt que de rester et de risquer d'en entendre plus que ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle avait préféré quitter sa chambre pour aller prendre l'air, en dépit du soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Elle savait que la ville était bien moins sûre encore de nuit, les cogneurs ayant tendance à se relâcher et ignorer avec complaisance les bagarres qui éclataient, bien souvent sous les effets de l'alcool, mais pour l'heure elle trouva préférable de se retrouver dehors.

Dehors l'on y voyait encore très bien, alors que l'intérieur des bâtiments aux vitres crasseuses était déjà plongé dans une légère pénombre, obligeant les gens à sortir les bougies pour y voir plus clair. Le soleil se rapprochait de la ligne d'horizon, comme s'il voulait se mêler à l'océan, dont les eaux limpides et scintillantes prenaient les teintes orange et rosées du ciel qu'elles reflétaient. Son propre visage à elle, éclairé par l'astre rougeoyant, se parait de couleurs chaudes, qui lui donnaient une mine bien meilleure que celle qu'elle n'avait en réalité. Ses joues semblaient plus roses, son teint semblait lumineux. Ses cheveux étaient rehaussés de reflets ardents qui paraissaient danser comme des flammes, alors que les vents marins les soulevaient au gré de leurs caprices.

La mer était agitée, comme souvent à cette période, et influencée par les derniers romans qu'elle avait lus, Emily voulu y voir l'expression de son cœur tourmenté. Elle s'était assise sur le ponton, les jambes touchant presque les flots, sur une de ces planches en bois ravinées par l'eau de mer, servant de refuge à toute sorte de coquillages, et que les flots noyaient à la marée haute. Alors qu'elle regardait l'eau frapper inlassablement les poteaux de bois qui soutenaient la ville au-dessus des vagues, comme si la mer, consciente que celle-ci était profondément souillée, voulait la nettoyer en la noyant dans les flots et la faire disparaître, le poids de la solitude s'écroula sur ses épaules.

Se sentant terriblement lasse, elle avança ses pieds, dont elle avait déjà retiré les sandales, pour les faire tremper dans l'eau fraîche. Sur le pont au-dessus d'elle, le bois se mis à grincer sous les pas de quelqu'un. Elle se contint jusqu'à ce que la personne s'éloigne et finalement, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle resta ainsi à pleurer alors que le soleil continuait sa descente, et alors qu'il touchait enfin les flots, elle se calma brusquement.

Emily n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec ses relations. Son premier amant, elle l'avait connu à l'âge de quinze ans, alors qu'elle était encore plongée dans ses études de magie. Jeune et influençable, elle avait été séduite par son maître, qui, sans être vraiment vieux, l'était tout de même bien trop pour l'adolescente qu'elle était.

Ce dernier lui avait fait maintes belles promesses, qui sonnaient de la plus agréable des façons à ses oreilles d'orpheline. La réalité fut toute différente, car il n'avait jamais eu d'autres but que de la mettre dans son lit, et pimenter ainsi quelque peu sa vie sexuelle jusqu'à la fin de l'apprentissage de sa jeune élève.

Un immense sentiment de gâchis était tout ce qui lui restait de cette relation. Elle avait cru ses belles paroles, et avait tout fait pour lui plaire, mais de son côté, lorsqu'elle avait fait le point à la fin, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'en avait pas tiré grand-chose.

Son maître ne s'était montré agréable envers elle que ce qu'il fallait pour conserver son attachement et éviter qu'elle ne se pose des questions quant à sa sincérité, et pas plus. Il fallait ajouter à cela qu'il avait été un amant très médiocre et concentré uniquement sur son propre plaisir, mais elle, n'ayant alors aucun point de repère, et personne ne lui ayant parlé de ces choses, avait simplement cru ce qu'il lui disait, que les femmes ne ressentaient pas grand choses, que c'était tout à fait normal, et que seuls les hommes pouvaient goûter au plaisir et à la jouissance.

Le second avait été un paladin qu'elle avait rencontré à Comté de l'or, et avec qui elle avait voyagé un petit moment. S'il s'était montré charmant et attentionné, il l'avait tout simplement abandonnée le lendemain de leur première nuit-qui elle, fut plutôt satisfaisante- après cinq mois à la courtiser. L'excuse qu'il lui avait donnée était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'engager avec une fille qui n'était déjà plus vierge quand il avait commencé à la côtoyer, et que s'il l'avait su plus tôt, il ne serait jamais allé si loin. Il avait même refusé de continuer à l'accompagner, ce qui l'arrangeait à moitié. Bien qu'à cet instant elle n'avait pas envie de le revoir, elle s'était retrouvée dans une position plutôt délicate, puisqu'elle venait d'accepter un travail qu'elle fut bien en peine d'accomplir seule.

Lorsqu'elle y repensait, Emily fulminait. Il était évident que lui aussi, avait connu le plaisir charnel avant de coucher avec elle, et lorsqu'au lit il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas innocente, ça ne l'avait pas arrêté dans son élan. Elle ne voyait pas pour quelles raisons lui aurait eu ce droit d'avoir connu quelqu'un avant, droit qu'il lui refusait. Elle en avait conclu qu'il lui avait rendu service en la quittant, et qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à s'embarrasser d'un tel butor.

Par la suite, elle avait rencontré un très beau jeune homme, grand, brun, aux yeux noirs, qui semblait bien sous tous rapport, mais qui en réalité s'était avéré être un vrai tordu. Il cherchait à l'empêcher d'adresser la parole aux hommes qu'elle croisait, alors qu'à l'époque elle parcourait les routes avec lui en tant qu'aventurière. Elle avait eu tellement honte, d'être obligée de rester silencieuse à l'arrière dès lors que leur interlocuteur était un homme. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire elle avait choisi un temps d'ignorer ses demandes, mais les disputes qui en résultaient immanquablement la fatiguait, et elle abandonna.

Il trouvait aussi toujours à redire sur ses tenues qu'il trouvait toujours trop provocantes, même si elle portait une chemise en dessous, et voulait la forcer à en changer. Comme si vêtements solides et bien enchantés pouvaient se trouver à chaque coin de rue. C'était un combat qu'elle ne le laissait jamais gagner, même si elle trouvait de plus en plus insupportable les piques désagréables qu'il ne cessait de lui jeter en retour.

Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, elle s'était rendue compte avec horreur qu'il lui volait ses sous-vêtements, et les conservaient dans son sac. L'usage qu'il en faisait, elle ne le connut jamais, car ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop.

Après leur rupture il avait chargé sa boîte aux lettres de courrier injurieux, alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour bouger le plus possible afin qu'il perde sa trace. Elle le soupçonna d'envoyer du courrier à son nom dans toutes les villes des Royaumes de l'Est, pour être certain de tomber juste, et si elle n'en eu jamais la preuve, le fait est que tous les jours pendant plusieurs mois, elle n'avait cessé de recevoir des immondices. Tout cela avait été pour elle assez angoissant, et avait eu pour conséquence de lui faire prendre du poids. Les quelques livres superflues de sa jeunesse, et dont elle s'était débarrassée à grand peine à l'adolescence avaient été vite repris, et elle n'était pas parvenue à tout reperdre.

Enfin, pour terminer, elle avait rencontré Flint. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux rieurs ainsi que son air juvénile qui le faisait paraître doux et inoffensif l'avaient séduite. Elle s'était dit qu'avec lui, ses soucis seraient derrière elle. Les choses commençaient mal cependant, car il était criblé de dettes qu'il avait hérité de son père, et à cause de cela ne pouvait rester longtemps au même endroit, craignant d'être retrouvé par ses créanciers. Elle était cependant parvenue à réunir une partie de la somme, et ils s'étaient installés. Il ne lui avait promis ni mariage, ni enfants, mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Pendant presque un an elle fut heureuse, mais ce bonheur ne devait pas durer.

Si elle avait été parfaitement honnête envers elle-même, ce qu'elle n'était pas, Emily était incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait réellement d'amour. Aucun des hommes avec qui elle avait été n'avait allumé en elle la flamme de la passion, et même si elle savait que la passion ne durait pas, elle trouvait curieux de ne l'avoir jamais connue.

Son seul savoir sur le sujet, elle le tirait de la lecture de romans du siècle dernier. Les héroïnes, toujours déchirées par des sentiments puissants et le poids des conventions sociales avaient rarement une fin heureuse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier. Parfois, au détour d'une page, elle se disait qu'elle était peut-être incapable de ressentir ce genre de choses, aussi intenses, aussi fortes, et qu'elle n'avait pas été conçue pour connaître de tels sentiments. Bien souvent aussi, elle en concluait que tout cela était disproportionné ou exagéré par l'écrivain, pour mieux servir son récit et mieux précipiter la pauvre fille dans la chute. (Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le dernier roman qu'elle avait lu, ou l'héroïne, petite dentellière, tombe amoureuse d'un beau jeune homme, qui s'avère appartenir à une famille de la noblesse d'Alterac. Une fois enceinte il l'abandonne et elle ne cesse de vivre toujours plus d'infortunes, pour finir par mourir de faim et de froid.)

Si elle n'avait jamais connu de passion dévorante, elle avait été très attachée à chacun de ces hommes, et chaque séparation avait été faite dans la tristesse, exception faite, bien entendu, du jeune homme qu'elle avait connu avant Flint, tant le dégoût avait pris le pas sur les autres sentiments.

Emily poussa un soupir en se massant les tempes. Sa lourde chevelure était poisseuse du sel des embruns, qui formaient dans ses cheveux et ses cils une parure de minuscules gouttelettes de diamants, et les reflets irisés sur lesquels jouaient les derniers rayons du soleil étaient semblables à celui de perles. Les parties exposées de sa peau avaient connu le même sort, et en passant sa main sur son bras, elle crut sentir des grains de sel rouler sous ses doigts.

Elle regrettait déjà d'être restée si longtemps près de l'eau alors que les flots se faisaient de plus en plus agités, et avait hâte de prendre un bain. Elle se leva et se rechaussa. Elle demanderait à ce qu'on lui monte une bassine d'eau-elle grimaça en songeant qu'elle devrait probablement payer un supplément-et une fois propre, pour éviter de ressasser sans cesse les mêmes pensées qui la dévoraient, comme si elles cherchaient à l'engloutir toute entière pour la faire sombrer, elle avait prévu de commencer à se coudre un nouveau mouchoir. Au moins, alors qu'elle se réfugierait dans une studieuse concentration, qu'elle s'appliquerait aux motifs des broderies, au moins, elle cessera de penser à tout cela.

* * *

Ma'wande était restée en retrait tandis que Raethalos discutait avec l'éleveur de wyvernes. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de voler sur le dos de la bête, et en avait déjà fait part à l'elfe. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours accepté de perdre du temps en ne faisant aucun trajet en vol, mais ce soir, il semblait bien qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il tenait à arriver à la grève de Zoram, à quatre bonnes heures de route à pieds, avant la tombée de la nuit, et le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel. De plus, puisqu'ils comptaient se rendre au campement, on leur avait confié un rapport à remettre. Elle comprenait bien l'urgence de la situation, mais avait tout de même tenté de lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Juste pour cette fois, avait-il répondu.

Elle détestait voler. La première fois qu'elle avait grimpée sur le dos d'une de ces bêtes, elle s'était juré de ne plus recommencer. Raethalos s'était montré compréhensif, et s'il avait plus d'une fois soupiré à l'idée de faire à pieds un long trajet qu'ils auraient pu faire en volant quelques minutes, jamais il n'avait fait de remarque à ce sujet. Avec appréhension, elle s'approcha de la bête qui l'attendait. L'elfe l'aida à grimper, puis monta à l'avant.

\- Courage, Wande, ça nous prendra moins d'une heure, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son raptor alors que la wyverne pliait ses puissantes pattes avant de sauter pour prendre son envol. Elle savait que Kondwani saurait les retrouver-elle était rusée, comme tous les raptors, et dotée d'un excellent odorat- mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère crainte à ce sujet.

Son raptor fut bientôt le cadet de ses soucis car la wyverne s'élançait dans les airs, ses grandes ailes brunes parcheminées se déployant dans un claquement. Son estomac tangua, et elle ferma les yeux, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la taille du paladin, ses doigts s'agrippant aux reliefs ornementés de son armure lisse et polie, au point presque de se blesser. Raethalos commentait parfois ce qu'il voyait, invitant Ma'wande à jeter un œil, mais celle-ci s'obstinait à les garder fermés.

Ce fut un trajet désagréable. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer tomber de la monture. Elle se représentait dans son esprit de façon bien trop précise son corps fracassé contre un rocher en contrebas après une chute de plusieurs mètres. Elle allait si loin dans ses macabres pensés qu'elle imaginait même les charognards venir se repaître de sa chair. Alors que Raethalos fit un commentaire sur la forêt, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, et se représentait à présent sa chute au travers d'un arbre, les branches qui se plantaient dans son corps et la transperçaient de toute part, la tuant avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle voulut vérifier sous elle, pour tenter de mettre fin à ses sombres et sinistres pensées… Ils ne pouvaient voler si haut, peut-être étaient-ils plus près du sol qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle se recula un instant de Raethalos, mais ce fut l'instant que choisi la wyverne pour accélérer, et les cheveux de l'elfe vinrent lui claquer à la figure et la chatouiller de façon désagréable. Elle n'osa pas libérer une de ses mains pour les chasser, et secoua sa tête en espérant s'en débarrasser. Par chance, Raethalos sembla comprendre la raison de toute cette agitation, et d'une main il ramena sa chevelure par devant son épaule.

\- Tu devrais tout couper, maugréa Ma'wande, dans un sifflement.

La wyverne reprit finalement sa vitesse de croisière, et Ma'wande se décida à regarder en bas. Mal le lui en prit, car sa tête commença à lui tourner. Elle eut à peine le temps de constater que la forêt se clairsemait, laissant petit à petit la place au sable, qu'elle avait l'impression de perdre connaissance. Le trouble ne dura que quelques secondes, quelques secondes où elle eut le temps de ressasser toutes les funèbres images auxquelles elle songeait quelques instants plus tôt, où elle s'imagina son corps désarticulé suite à une chute mortelle, mais il fut suffisant pour que sa prise se relâche. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre alors qu'elle basculait vers l'arrière, mais dans un suprême effort, elle parvint à se replonger vers l'avant, et à s'agripper à l'elfe.

\- Cesse de t'agiter, lâcha ce dernier.

\- Je viens de presque me tuer, j'te signale !

Raethalos ignora sa réponse, et elle devina, avec une certaine amertume, qu'il ne l'avait guère prise au sérieux.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite, des minutes qui lui paraissaient des heures, tant il lui sembla que le temps cherchait à s'étirer à l'infini. Elle en fini même par songer qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas grand danger à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, tant qu'elle prenait bien garde à ne pas regarder en bas, et qu'elle restait complètement immobile.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'ouest, tout comme le faisait le soleil devant eux. L'astre était suspendu au-dessus de la terre, et elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à se fondre bientôt dans les mers, pour ne laisser derrière lui que l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle pensa que la lune devait s'être levée déjà depuis un moment, à Strangleronce et dans le reste des Royaumes de l'Est.

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore de ce monde, avant que Bwonsamdi ne vienne les chercher pour un autre, ses parents aimaient lui conter que bien loin, au-delà des mers, s'étendaient la luxuriante forêt de Strangleronce. Quand ils en étaient partis, elle était encore jeune, trop jeune pour réellement s'en souvenir. Elle se rappelait vaguement de nombreux perroquets bigarrés qui se perchaient dans les hautes branches, et se disputaient des fruits gorgés de sucre avec de petits singes hurleurs, du bruit de la mer, de la chaude moiteur de la jungle, et de l'odeur des palmiers.

Ses parents ajoutaient que l'on trouvait également de majestueux gorilles, dont les spécimens les plus imposants dépassaient en taille et en carrure le plus massif des taurens. Que de rusés raptors rôdaient entre les arbres, ainsi que de discrètes et féroces panthères, qui savaient si bien se fondre parmi les feuillages et les fourrés qu'elles en paraissaient invisibles. Et enfin les plantes, si nombreuses, si diverses qu'il était impossible de toutes les inventorier, toutes plus belles, plus impressionnantes, plus gigantesque les unes que les autres.

\- Là-bas, lui avait dit sa mère dans la langue de leurs ancêtres, là-bas se trouve notre vraie demeure. Un jour, avait-elle promit, lorsque tu seras plus grande, nous y retournerons, pour te montrer.

Ses parents s'étaient éteints, loin, très loin de cette jungle, et plus personne à part elle ne pouvait désormais honorer cette promesse. Elle irait malgré tout, assurément, et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait tant voulu prendre la route. Quant à la seconde, elle l'avait gardé pour elle, n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible, si son souhait pourrait un jour se réaliser, mais elle s'était promis d'essayer, ce jour-là, alors que ses doigts abîmés, douloureux s'étaient resserrés autour de sa main.

Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel se paraît des couleurs du crépuscule. Ici, le mauve se mêlait à un bleu toujours plus sombre en une multitude de nuances. Là, un unique nuage barrait les cieux. Il s'étirait tant et tant qu'il semblait avoir perdu toute sa consistance, et malgré tout, sous la lumière du soleil couchant, il révélait des couleurs si vives, du rose à l'orange en passant par l'or, qu'il en paraissait presque solide.

Alors qu'elle pouvait observer les cieux s'obscurcir de secondes en secondes, elle sentit que la wyverne amorçait sa descente, et, refermant brusquement les yeux alors qu'un haut-le-cœur la reprenait déjà, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de fouler enfin la terre ferme de ses pieds nus.

La bête se posa au sol quelques instants plus tard dans un mouvement souple, sans aucun autre bruit que celui d'un ultime claquement d'ailes, qu'elle replia sitôt après. Ma'wande sauta alors du dos de l'animal avec une telle promptitude qu'elle manqua d'en perdre l'équilibre. Ses bras étaient endoloris à force de s'agripper à Raethalos, ses cuisses étaient tout aussi douloureuses d'avoir tant enserré le dos de la wyverne, et sa tête lui tournait encore. Ses fesses étaient également meurtries, car depuis l'instant où elle avait failli perdre son équilibre, elle n'avait plus osé bouger d'un pouce.

Elle leva les bras au ciel et s'étira de tout son long, entendant avec satisfaction ses os craquer. L'avant-poste de Zoram'gar était un endroit minable. Ses remparts étaient impressionnants, et à ses quais mouillaient des vaisseaux de guerre de la Horde, mais seules quelques bâtisses se dressaient devant eux, et les gens qui s'affairaient dans le camp n'étaient guère nombreux. L'avantage qu'avait cependant Zoram'gar sur les autres lieux où elle avait dormi ces derniers temps était la présence très proche de la mer, dont elle entendait le doux ressac, semblable à la respiration d'un gigantesque animal, et dont les odeurs iodées lui parvenaient aux narines. C'était une odeur agréable, qui lui semblait pure, bien différente de celle de Cabestan, qui elle empestait l'algue et le poisson pourri. Elle avait alors pensé que tous les lieux côtiers avaient cette mauvaise odeur, elle s'était visiblement trompée.

\- Ça sent comment à Baie-du-Butin ?

Raethalos était resté songeur quelques instants.

\- Je dirais que ça sent les fruits de mer de la veille, le poisson pourri, l'urine, le rhum frelaté... Ça sent le vice et la mort aussi, mais un jour tu pourras t'en faire ta propre idée.

\- Un jour, mais quand ?

Il haussa les épaules, un demi-sourire espiègle à la commissure des lèvres

\- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Il se dirigea alors vers la seule auberge du coin, toutes leurs affaires sur ses épaules, tandis qu'elle, agacée, se hâta d'aller voir le maître d'écurie pour le prévenir de l'arrivée prochaine de son raptor, avant de rejoindre l'elfe.

L'auberge était pratiquement vide. Seul un jeune orc était assis dans la petite pièce au sol en terre battue qui tenait lieu de salle commune. Il leva sa chope de bière quand elle entra, en guise de salut. Raethalos n'était déjà plus là et toutes leurs affaires étaient posées en tas dans l'entrée. L'aubergiste ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et était occupée à remuer une tambouille à l'aspect peu engageant dans une grosse marmite de cuivre. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, elle finit par poser la cuillère en bois en travers du rebord de la marmite avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante, alors qu'elle essuyait ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Deux bières, répondit Raethalos, qui revenait à l'instant, et deux repas chauds. Vous reste-t-il des chambres ?

L'aubergiste haussa les épaules.

\- Bien plus qu'il ne vous en faut. Des chambres avec deux lits. Une chambre avec un lit. Des hamacs aussi, si ça vous dit mieux. M'enfin, je pense pas que ça vous intéresse, ça, pas trop un truc d'elfe.

\- Elle prendra une chambre avec deux lits, répondit simplement Raethalos, ignorant la remarque de l'aubergiste, et désignant Ma'wande d'un geste de la main. Je prendrai la chambre avec un lit. Est-ce qu'il y a un bureau dans ma chambre, ou de quoi écrire ?

\- Non. Mais je peux vous faire monter une table.

\- S'il vous plaît.

L'aubergiste haussa alors la voix.

\- T'as entendu ?

Une masse sombre que Ma'wande n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent s'agitât alors dans un coin de la pièce, pour finalement se muer, à la lueur des faibles flammes qui dansaient paresseusement dans l'âtre, en un vieil orc édenté.

\- Ouais ouais, j'ai entendu, lança-t-il.

Il prit une des tables et la souleva, et d'un pas branlant et pesant, se dirigea vers l'escalier en soufflant. Quand il passa près d'elle, Ma'wande discerna les remugles d'alcool et de vomi qui s'exhalaient de lui, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de plisser son nez de dégoût.

\- Mon père, expliqua l'aubergiste. Un vieil imbécile. Il aime répéter à qui veut l'entendre qu'autrefois, c'était un vaillant guerrier, qui a envoyé de vie à trépas un grand nombre d'adversaires. Maintenant, le seul combat qu'il mène c'est celui contre la boisson, et il n'est pas près de le gagner, celui-là. Tenez, fit-elle en produisant deux chopines pleines, en voici deux que le vieux n'aura pas.

En règle générale Raethalos ne voulait pas qu'elle boive d'alcool. Parfois, il la laissait en prendre, de la bière essentiellement, mais uniquement, elle l'avait remarqué, quand il souhaitait avoir la paix pour le reste de la soirée. Du travail l'attendait ce soir-là, elle le savait, sinon il n'aurait pas demandé à ce qu'on lui monte une table.

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la mousse. La bière était tiède et terriblement amère, du vrai pissat de nain, aurait dit Drogash, l'orc à la tête du clan des Haches Sanglantes. Néanmoins, elle la but sans se plaindre, car mieux valait une mauvaise bière que pas de bière du tout, estimait-elle avec philosophie. La journée avait été fort éprouvante, et n'en accueilli que mieux ce petit plaisir, et fut reconnaissante envers Raethalos de la laisser boire ce soir.

Elle posait sa choppe à moitié vidée quand le vieil orc reparu. Il voulut prendre leurs affaires pour les leur monter, mais Raethalos l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous nous en chargerons.

Le vieil orc retourna dans son coin sans demander son reste, en traînant les pieds et en reniflant, le tout sous le regard agacé de sa fille. Cette dernière grogna avec mépris avant de se tourner vers sa marmite. Elle y plongea sa cuillère, et remua encore pendant quelques minutes.

\- C'est près, annonça-t-elle alors.

Elle leur servit, à eux deux et au chaman orc, des écuelles bien pleines et fumantes. Dedans Ma'wande y devina tour à tour du poisson, des champignons, des coques, de la viande qu'elle reconnut être de la venaison à en juger par l'odeur, et des légumes sauvages.

L'aubergiste remplit une dernière gamelle qu'elle servit à son père. Le vieil orc, en voulant manger, en renversa une partie sur lui, car ses mains tremblaient. Ma'wande porta une cuillère de ragoût à sa bouche. Malgré son aspect, elle le trouva étonnement délicieux. Les nombreuses saveurs qui le composaient se mélangeaient harmonieusement et remplissait l'estomac de façon satisfaisante. Du point de vue de Ma'wande, on ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire pire que la bouillie sans saveur qu'on leur servait quatre jours par semaine à l'orphelinat, et à côté d'un met si fade tout semblait succulent.

Dans l'auberge, on n'entendait désormais plus que le raclement des cuillères en bois contre les écuelles, le crépitement du feu de cheminée, et les reniflements du vieil orc. Ma'wande fut la première à terminer son ragoût, et elle en réclama encore.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir une jeune fille avec autant d'appétit, lança joyeusement le chaman orc, en la voyant engloutir d'une traite sa deuxième, puis sa troisième écuelle.

\- On voit que ce n'est pas vous qu'elle ruine en nourriture, plaisanta Raethalos.

L'orc se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Je veux bien te croire, elfe. En tout cas, ce n'est pas courant de voir un des vôtres voyager avec une trollesse. Vous appartenez au même clan ?

\- En effet, admit Raethalos, nous venons tous deux des Haches Sanglantes.

L'orc fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Les Haches ? On dit que plusieurs membres se sont fait agresser, à chaque fois dans des endroits pourtant sûrs. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? On dit que vous seriez tous visés.

Raethalos afficha un grand sourire, tout en balayant l'air de sa main d'un mouvement gracieux, comme s'il chassait une mouche qui l'importunait.

\- En aucune manière ! Il s'agit là de rumeurs totalement infondées, colportés sans doutes par quelques petits plaisantins qui n'ont rien trouvés de mieux à faire pour passer le temps, et j'ignore complètement où ces rumeurs ont pu trouver leur source.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ma'wande, et celle-ci leva alors son regard d'un air exaspéré, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à l'orc. Par ailleurs, elle était trop occupée avec son assiette, et n'avait nullement l'intention de se joindre à la conversation.

Son repas terminé, elle voulut aller voir Kondwani. Cette dernière n'avait semble-t-il pas eu le moindre mal à trouver le lieu où sa maîtresse allait passer la nuit, car elle se trouvait déjà dans un coin de l'étable, dévorant sa ration de viande crue qu'on venait de lui servir. La nuit était sombre, et les vagues s'étaient faites plus violente. D'où elle était, le ressac couvrait presque totalement les quelques échos de la conversation qui pouvaient lui parvenir de la fenêtre ouverte.

Raethalos se montrait toujours aimable avec tout le monde, ce qui avait parfois tendance à l'agacer. Non pas qu'elle fut jalouse, en aucune raison, mais parce qu'elle savait que cela ne l'empêchait pas de mépriser ou détester parfois son interlocuteur. Il était pratiquement impossible de connaître ses vrais sentiments derrière ses plaisants sourires et ses paroles courtoises, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Depuis des années qu'elle l'observait, généralement seul dans son coin, elle avait eu le temps de le cerner.

\- J'ai mes raisons, avait-elle simplement décrété à Drogash, quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il s'étonnait de son choix, et celui-ci n'avait rien ajouté.

Le vent se mit à souffler, humide et chargé de l'odeur des embruns, et elle trembla de froid. Une dernière caresse sur la tête écailleuse de son raptor, et elle se décida à rejoindre la chaleur et la lumière de l'auberge. Raethalos était toujours en grande conversation avec l'orc. Elle préféra le laisser seul, et demanda à ce qu'on lui montre sa chambre.

Celle-ci était petite, les murs tâchés d'humidité, et les deux lits, qui avaient connus des jours meilleurs, et qui constituaient l'unique mobilier de la pièce, étaient accolés l'un à l'autre. Le bois de la literie était vermoulu, et grinça plaintivement dès qu'elle jeta ses affaires dessus. À la lueur vacillante des deux petites lampes à huile poussiéreuses, chacune posée sur leur support, planté dans le mur, de chaque côté de la chambre, elle pouvait voir que la literie, jaunie, grisée, tachée et élimée, avait probablement vu des milliers d'autres avant elle. Pour sa part, tant que la paille avec laquelle elle avait été rembourrée n'était pas moisie, elle n'accordait aucune importance à ce genre de détails, contrairement à Raethalos, qui, s'il ne s'en plaignait pas, n'en pensait pas moins.

On frappa à la porte peu de temps après. L'aubergiste et son vieil orc de père lui avaient monté un baquet d'eau pour sa toilette.

Sitôt seule, elle se déshabilla, ne conservant que son pendentif à son cou et ses boucles à ses oreilles, remplit un seau qu'elle posa à côté du baquet, et se plongea toute entière sans plus attendre. L'eau avait été à peine chauffée, mais sa fraîcheur était revigorante. Elle avait bien supporté la chaude moiteur de la journée, mais n'en appréciait pas moins l'eau fraîche de son bain.

Elle resta un instant ainsi, ses genoux repliés sous son menton, à regarder l'eau se coincer entre ses cuisses dès qu'elle les rapprochait, puis s'écouler à mesure qu'elle écartait ses jambes. Elle considéra un instant sa poitrine. Jadis presque aussi plate qu'un homme, ses seins commençaient désormais à pointer, et cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle espérait que bientôt Raethalos s'en rendrait compte, afin qu'il cesse de la traiter comme une gamine. Alors ils se rendraient dans une multitude d'endroits plus dangereux les uns que les autres, parcourant sans relâche tous les territoires d'Azeroth. Et ainsi, à force de voyager, peut-être qu'elle trouverait.

Elle se savonna enfin, et l'eau claire du baquet se teinta de sa crasse. Propre, elle se versa l'eau du seau sur la tête, avant de sortir du baquet. Un drap pour s'essuyer l'attendait, et une fois sèche, elle enfila une paire de chausses en lin léger, ainsi qu'un haut décoré de franges en perles tressées, et de broderies en laine colorée. Ce haut n'était retenu que par une fine lanière qu'elle nouait derrière sa nuque, et reposait tout juste sur sa poitrine, laissant apparaître le bas ainsi que la naissance de ses seins encore menus. À chacun de ses pas, les perles s'entrechoquaient dans un léger bruit sec, et elle trouvait cette mélodie réconfortante à ses oreilles.

On vint peu de temps après pour la débarrasser du baquet d'eau. Seule à nouveau, elle s'installa sur un coin de son lit, et récupéra dans son sac une belle poignée de branchages droits, sans nœuds aucun.

Lorsqu'elle était encore à l'orphelinat, alors qu'il rêvait de gloire et de conquêtes, Garrosh Hurlenfer avait ordonné à ce que tous participent à l'effort de guerre, hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards. Elle et les autres orphelins avaient dû fabriquer des flèches, tous les jours, des heures durant, chacun d'entre eux répétant la même tâche inlassablement, sans avoir le droit de s'arrêter avant que le quota ne soit rempli. Plus on était âgé, plus le quota était élevé, et Ma'wande avait parfois eu l'impression à passer ses journées à ne rien faire d'autre qu'empenner des flèches.

Si elle avait fabriqué tant de flèches autrefois qu'elle ne saurait les compter, désormais, tous les soirs, c'est pour elle qu'elle en taillait. La tâche lui semblait autrefois ingrate et abrutissante, à présent elle avait pour elle un parfum d'indépendance et de liberté.

C'était du bon bois qu'elle avait trouvé aujourd'hui dans la forêt, d'un poids idéal, ni trop souple, ni trop rigide. Elle ferma un œil, et les vérifia tous à la lueur de la bougie. Elle n'en laissa que trois de côté, et tailla le reste. Elle les empenna, avec les belles plumes d'hippogriffes que Raethalos avait ramassées pour elle, avant de fixer solidement les pointes en métal qu'il lui avait fabriqué.

\- C'est très simple à faire, avait-il dit un jour, surtout si tu as un moule.

Raethalos, lorsqu'il voulait bien s'en donner la peine, fabriquait parfois des bijoux. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait soupçonné de le faire uniquement pour passer le temps, et non pas pour tirer quelque profit, car elle avait cru comprendre que s'il n'était pas riche, il ne manquait pas d'argent non plus.

Parfois, le soir, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il taillait des pierres dans différentes formes, poires, rondes, ovales ou coussin, mais toujours de sorte qu'elles brillent comme jamais, les fixaient sur un support pour en faire des colliers ou des bagues, puis les rangeait dans un petit coffre en bois, dont le travail de marqueterie, en nacre et bois précieux, représentait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Elle l'avait ouvert un jour, et avait passé de longues minutes à admirer son contenu, colliers, pendentifs, bagues et broches, tous scintillants de mille feux, semblables à une multitude d'étoiles. C'était des bijoux pour femme, à n'en point douter, et il y avait probablement une petite fortune là-dedans, mais Raethalos se contentait de les conserver, sans plus leur prêter aucune attention une fois qu'il en avait terminé avec.

Il l'avait surprise à regarder dans son coffre, mais ne lui avait fait aucune remarque. Le lendemain, cependant, il lui avait rendu une pierre semi-précieuse, qu'elle avait trouvée une semaine plus tôt et qu'elle lui avait confié par crainte de la perdre. Il l'avait taillée et montée de sorte qu'elle put la rajouter au pendentif qu'elle avait déjà autour de son cou alors qu'elle avait prévu au départ de la revendre, et lui avait juste fait une petite remarque en le lui donnant.

\- Celui-ci , il est pour toi.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle considéra la belle réserve de flèches qu'elle avait à présent. Si elle n'en gâchait aucune, elle en aurait pour quelques jours. Elle éteignit une lampe, posa ses nouvelles flèches à côté de son carquois, puis se glissa sous ses couvertures. Demain, elle aurait enfin sa propre monture. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle souffla sur la seconde lampe, laissant les ténèbres envahir la pièce.

Cette nuit là, elle rêva qu'elle était seule, au beau milieu d'une grande étendue désertique. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal, mais elle était trop faible pour se lever, pour partir loin d'ici, et fuir, fuir, fuir cet endroit. Les étoiles succédèrent au soleil, et bientôt également, elle eut faim, et elle eut froid.

Son sang avait depuis longtemps séché, et s'était mêlé à la poussière. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, maculés de sang brun et de terre blanche. Il lui sembla qu'elle allait mourir bientôt, que si elle s'endormait, tout serait terminé.

Et puis, il fut là. Vêtu d'or et de rouge, il semblait aussi ardent qu'un soleil. Une lueur l'enveloppa, chaude et réconfortante comme les bras d'une mère, et elle n'eut plus mal. Lorsqu'il lui parla, sa voix était grave et douce, sucrée comme le plus doux des miels, et elle sentit de la gentillesse derrière les mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il l'aida à se relever, un sourire aux lèvres, et elle n'eut plus peur. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre homme, mais alors qu'elle allait le regarder, il lui sembla qu'elle avait voyagé. Tout à coup, elle se trouvait dans un autre lieu. Elle était avec sa mère et son père, tous trois installés autour d'un feu.

Sa mère dansait. Son père la regardait, et il riait. L'endroit, bien qu'elle fut incapable de le retrouver dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, lui paraissait familier, et elle savait qu'elle était dans la forêt de Strangleronce.

* * *

Raethalos laissa traîner son regard sur la bougie de suif, suivant des yeux les nombreuses coulées qui se formaient, s'attardant quelques secondes sur la flamme vacillante, qui produisait davantage de fumée que de lumière, et qui éclairait faiblement la table qui lui servait de bureau. Une masse de papier et de parchemins à moitié enroulés s'amoncelait, et un autre que lui aurait eu bien de la peine à s'y retrouver.

La flaque de suif qui s'était formée au pied du bougeoir menaçait de s'étendre jusqu'à ses papiers. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler, la bougie avait diminué de moitié. Il essaya de se concentrer un instant, mais sous la fatigue, son regard se perdit dans le vide, et les contours changeant de la flamme devinrent incertains, ne formant plus qu'une sphère de lumière floue, une forme indécise qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il la fixait sans cligner des paupières, et ses yeux lui picotaient, se desséchant alors qu'il les conservait résolument ouverts. Néanmoins il resta ainsi sans ciller quelques secondes encore. Il était épuisé, et n'aspirait qu'à se coucher, mais il n'avait pas encore terminé. Il se répéta qu'il en avait bientôt fini, et que bientôt il pourrait goûter au réconfort que lui offrirait un bon sommeil réparateur, que des draps chaud-à défaut d'être immaculés-ainsi qu'un matelas douillet l'attendaient, mais rien n'y fit.

Avec un soupir, il se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder pour deviner qu'il avait une mine épouvantable.

\- Allez, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, encore quelques minutes.

Dans un suprême effort, il s'arracha de sa contemplation de la chandelle, et fouilla dans ses papiers. Il s'était trompé quelque part, de deux pièces d'or, quelques pièces d'argents et d'une de bronze, mais tout le défi à présent était de trouver où.

Il avait rejoint le clan dans l'idée de se mêler aux races de la Horde, après l'isolement contraint dans lequel son peuple avait été maintenu à la chute de Quel'Thalas, et avait, à défaut d'être le premier elfe de sang à rejoindre Orgrimmar, été le premier elfe à s'enrôler chez les Haches.

À l'époque, une chamane en était à la tête, et son second, Drogash, avec qui il avait dû effectuer quelques missions, avait fini par attirer sa sympathie. C'était un orc intègre, droit et courageux, et qui n'hésitait pas à se mettre en quatre pour les autres. Il obligea Raethalos à montrer le meilleur de lui-même, lui qui avait toujours été plutôt égoïste.

Tous deux étaient devenus assez bons amis, alors que beaucoup se méfiaient encore des nouveaux alliés qu'étaient les elfes de sang. C'est qu'ils étaient tellement dissemblables, et ils avaient si peu de chose en commun avec le reste de la Horde, à l'exception des morts-vivants... Mais d'eux aussi, on se méfiait. Les mêmes remarques revenaient sans cesse au sujet des elfes. Des tournes casaques, certains avaient dit. Comment leur faire confiance, eux qui étaient resté si longtemps alliés avec les humains? Des chochottes, beaucoup d'autres disaient. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur carrure, si frêle comparée à celle d'un orc.

Il avait fait son chemin dans le clan, mais ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se débrouiller pour en devenir le trésorier. La tâche ne l'avait jamais attiré, mais il avait encore cette attitude encrée en lui qui l'empêchait de reculer systématiquement devant ses obligations, fierté et conditionnement parental obligent, aussi Raethalos s'en était accommodé. Il fallait que cela soit fait, on avait voulu que cela fusse par lui, et il estimait avoir une dette sinon envers le clan, au moins envers Drogash. Aussi, il accepta.

Tous les trois mois, c'était la même chose. Chaque membre versait une cotisation, à la hauteur de ses moyens. Et comme de juste, ils étaient très nombreux à attendre le dernier moment, quand d'autres ne dépassaient pas la date butoir. Lui même n'était pas différent lorsqu'il s'agissait de respecter l'échéance. À chaque fois il se promettait de prendre de l'avance sur les comptes, pour éviter une nuit blanche avant le conseil, et à chaque fois il renonçait à ses résolutions pour tout faire au dernier moment.

Les pires, selon lui, n'étaient pas ceux qui versaient leur cotisation le plus tard possible, mais ceux qui versaient tout en une fois, en début d'année, pour être tranquilles. Cela amenait invariablement son lot de complications lorsque la somme à verser était recalculée, ou qu'il ne retrouvait plus dans ses notes qui s'était acquitté de tous ses paiements par avance. (Car du reste, il n'avait jamais été très organisé). Presque à égalité, il y avait enfin ceux qui échelonnaient leurs paiements, en toutes petites sommes, étalés sur plusieurs mois.

Alors qu'il récupérait un parchemin, il renversa l'encrier, et une partie se répandit sur ses notes. Il jura en Thalassien, et avec un soulagement il constata qu'il s'agissait juste d'un brouillon. Sous cette feuille cependant, il remarqua un morceau de papier, avec un nom et une somme inscrite dessus. Il n'y avait pas de croix sur le côté gauche, et il ne l'avait donc pas encore ajouté au total. Mais sans avoir besoin de calculer, il savait qu'il ne retomberait toujours pas juste.

\- On dirait qu'il en manque une, marmonna-t-il en se massant le front.

Il sortit la liste des membres du clan, et l'inspecta à nouveau. Par erreur, il avait déjà barré le nom du membre dont il venait juste de rajouter le montant de sa cotisation au total. Peut-être avait-il fait cela avec un autre ? Il passa un à un tous les noms en revue, en s'assurant bien de les avoir compté. C'était le cas, et pourtant il ne tombait toujours pas juste… L'illumination se fit soudainement dans son esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil, comme s'il apercevait enfin le bout d'un long et tortueux tunnel.

L'un des membres avait quitté la guilde, il y avait moins d'une semaine, peu de temps avant la date butoir, et on ne lui avait pas réclamé sa dernière cotisation. La liste qu'il avait était mise à jour, mais il avait oublié de modifier les prévisions lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre le mettant au courant de la défection d'un des membres. Il vérifia rapidement que cette fois il tombait juste, et eu un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que c'était le cas.

Il se frotta les yeux, et assembla tous ses papiers. Il fallait encore qu'il aille vérifier son courrier, ce qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire en arrivant. Il avait envoyé une missive la veille, et espérait que la réponse lui était parvenue. La porte grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre, et seule une petite lucarne, à travers laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la lune, pâle et fine comme un croissant, donnait sur l'extérieur. Un fin rai de lumière filtrait de sa porte, mais c'était suffisant pour l'éclairer.

Tout était silencieux. La petite dormait déjà probablement depuis longtemps. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire des cauchemars et se réveillait parfois en sursaut, mais se rendormait invariablement immédiatement, pour ne se souvenir de rien le lendemain. Il l'enviait, dans un sens. Lui, ses cauchemars continuaient de le hanter même éveillé, et la marche des années ne changeait rien à cela. Il était loin le temps où il s'endormait aisément, avec l'assurance de passer une bonne nuit.

Sous ses pieds, les marches de métal faisaient résonner ses pas, et il fit de son mieux pour être le plus discret possible. L'âtre de la salle commune était encore tiède. Le feu s'était éteint, mais quelques braises rougeoyaient encore.

Dehors, il faisait frais, et un tremblement lui échappa alors qu'il quittait la douce tiédeur de l'intérieur. Comparé à la quiétude de l'auberge, l'extérieur lui semblait bruyant. Au loin, il entendait le vent jouer avec les feuilles des arbres, les faisant bruire, comme s'ils chuchotaient dans une langue inconnue. Les vagues venaient s'éclater sur le sable, en un doux murmure constant, perpétuel.

Avec satisfaction, il vit qu'on lui avait répondu. À la lueur blanchâtre de l'astre lunaire, il déchiffra les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte, sur un vieux billet sale. Demain, ils seraient à Orgrimmar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Il était déjà écrit au moment où j'ai posté le précédent, mais j'attendais de prendre un peu d'avance, surtout qu'en progressant dans l'histoire je savais que je serais amenée à le modifier un peu. Je ne pensais pas le poster avant une semaine encore, mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis, exceptionnellement (Pour la suite je serais plus longue, car j'aime bien laisser du temps avant de retourner sur un chapitre et en réécrire certaines parties).**

 **Pour l'instant, (j'écris le chapitre 5) je n'ai pas trop modifié mon résumé détaillé, ni mon découpage de chapitres prévu (je devrais tourner autour d'une petite quinzaine de chapitres) mais je pourrais être amenée à changer quelques parties.**

 **Comme vous pourrez le voir, j'ai mis dans ma fanfic quelque chose qui n'existe pas en jeu, mais qu'on rêverait d'avoir (n'est-ce pas?): des bâtiments de guilde. Les villes étant plus grandes en vrai que ce que l'on voit, ce n'est pas la place qui manque après tout.**

 **WARNING: dans ce chapitre il y aura un peu de sang et de violence, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de changer le rating (ça reste assez soft). Et sur ce, je vous laisse!**

* * *

Ma'wande s'était réveillée alors que l'aube commençait tout juste à poindre, que le ciel s'ornait de couleurs pastels et que paraissaient les premiers rayons de soleils qui s'étalaient sur les façades, les recouvrant d'un or profond. Au loin, dans la forêt, les oiseaux lançaient des pépiements joyeux et un vent léger en provenance de la mer faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. C'était un spectacle des plus charmants, mais pour le moment, la trollesse avait d'autres préoccupations.

Ma'wande brûlait d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir bientôt sa propre monture, et n'avait désormais qu'une hâte, c'était de repartir pour Orgrimmar. Ce matin elle s'était levée d'un bond de son lit avec le même sentiment d'excitation que celui qui l'avait tenue réveillée une partie de la nuit. Elle s'était habillée rapidement, avait pris son arc et son carquois, et sans plus de cérémonie, était allée frapper à la porte de Raethalos.

\- Hey, Thalos, murmura-t-elle en entrouvrant la porte sans même attendre de réponse, tu dors encore?

Elle fut accueillie par un grognement, alors que l'elfe se retournait dans son lit, lui présentant son dos, et remontait ses couvertures par-dessus sa tête. L'elfe n'avait jamais été du matin et adorait paresser au lit, contrairement à elle. Cela ne manquait pas de l'agacer, aussi pour se venger elle prenait un certain plaisir à perturber son sommeil ) l'occasion. À son réveil, Raethalos s'en rappelait rarement, ce qui l'incitait à continuer.

\- Laisse-moi quelques minutes encore, bougonna-t-il, il fait à peine jour…

\- À peine, c'est déjà une nouvelle journée! Debout, espèce de flemmard, on a plein de chose à faire aujourd'hui!

Pour toute réponse, Raethalos se saisit de son oreiller, avant de le jeter mollement vers Ma'wande. Cette dernière, qui avait eu largement le temps de voir venir le projectile fit un pas de côté et rattrapa l'oreiller avec un petit rire.

\- Raté!

Cette fois, elle évita de peu la chaussure qui fusa sur elle, et jugea qu'il était plus prudent de laisser Raethalos tout seul.

Elle dévala les escaliers avec bruit, sans penser ni à Raethalos, ni à l'orc chaman qui dormait peut-être encore. Duras, l'aubergiste, était déjà levée elle aussi, et elle s'affairait sur sa marmite, tournant le dos à Ma'wande. Elle releva la tête alors que cette dernière s'installait au comptoir.

\- Bonjour ma petite, bien dormi ?

\- Petite? répondit Ma'wande en plissant des yeux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on l'appelle de la sorte.

\- Eh bien quoi, tu me sembles bien jeune, à moi, expliqua l'orque.

\- Je ne suis pas SI jeune, tempéra Ma'wande, et j'ai largement l'âge de…

\- C'est ça, la coupa la tenancière en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle lui servait une pleine louche de ragoût, et les murlocs peuvent voler.

Ma'wande fut sur le point d'objecter, mais préféra s'employer à vider le contenu de son écuelle en quelques coups de cuillère. Sans un merci, elle était ensuite sortie pour aller voir l'enclos des bêtes. Son raptor ouvrit un œil jaune et brillant lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, puis reposa paresseusement sa tête au sol dès qu'elle la reconnut.

\- Toi aussi t'es qu'une flemmarde, grommela-t-elle en Zandali, en passant une main sur la tête de l'animal.

Ma'wande ignorait combien de temps encore Raethalos allait rester au lit avant qu'il ne daigne se réveiller, mais elle voulait mettre ce temps à profit pour explorer les alentours. Avec le paladin, ils ne s'étaient pas encore approchés du rivage depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds en Orneval. Elle n'avait fait que voir des arbres, quelques cours d'eau, encore des arbres, et des clairières là où les bûcherons et les machines gobelines avaient tout coupé. L'avant-poste de Zoram'gar offrait un tout nouveau genre de paysage, avec ses plages sablonneuse, sa mer aux eaux limpides et ses ruines de calcaire blanc qui se dessinaient nettement sur l'horizon et qu'elle apercevait au loin.

Son arc à la main, Ma'wande se dirigea vers la côte. Le ciel passait lentement de l'orange au bleu alors que le soleil restait encore invisible, masqué par la dense forêt qui s'étendait à l'est, et seul quelques pépiements d'oiseaux et le bruit des vagues parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle savait cependant que malgré l'apparente quiétude qui semblait régner à cette heure matinale, le danger pouvait être partout, et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas relâcher son attention.

La mer vint lécher ses orteils, et elle regarda l'eau fraîche et écumeuse lui monter jusqu'aux chevilles avant de se retirer, alors qu'elle sentait le sable filer sous ses pieds avec le reflux. Quel dommage qu'ils ne soient pas venus plus tôt ici, elle aurait bien aimé y passer plus de temps et pouvoir en explorer tous les recoins.

Elle promena son regard le long du rivage lorsqu'elle capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil. D'ici, elle ne pouvait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais la chose semblait briller sous la lumière du soleil levant, la rendant blanche et scintillante, comme si elle était recouverte d'une matière qui réfléchissait la lumière, à la façon d'une armure… Ou d'un corps recouvert d'écailles.

La chose était bien trop grande pour être un murloc. Ma'wande se dépêcha de fixer la corde de son arc, et pris une flèche dans son carquois. Elle n'en avait encore jamais vu, mais elle devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un naga, comme on en trouvait – parait-il- en Azshara... Ou à Strangleronce.

En plissant des yeux, et en l'observant encore quelques minutes, Ma'wande eut l'impression étrange que le naga montait la garde, ou surveillait quelque chose. Il restait pratiquement immobile, toujours au même endroit, tourné vers la même direction, celle qu'elle avait prise en sens inverse pour arriver jusqu'ici. L'avait-il remarquée? Était-il déjà ici lorsqu'elle était partie s'aventurer sur la plage?

Elle se retourna vers l'avant-poste de Zoram'gar, où tout était calme, et d'où elle ne repéra aucun signe de vie. Seules les fumées qui s'élevaient en volutes grises depuis la cheminée de l'auberge et la forge attestaient encore que des gens s'y trouvaient, même s'ils étaient encore presque tous endormis. Raethalos lui-même, elle en était certaine, ne se réveillerait pas avant un petit moment.

Ce qui, et la pensée la fit sourire lorsqu'elle se dessina dans son esprit, lui laissait le temps de tester enfin ses capacités, sans quelqu'un pour toujours la surveiller et l'empêcher d'aller où elle voulait.

Ma'wande commença alors par s'approcher du naga, en décrivant un large détour par la forêt afin d'éviter qu'il ne la repère, pour arriver dans son dos. Elle marcha ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant d'atteindre l'orée des bois, d'où elle obliqua vers le nord sur quelques pieds, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers le rivage, progressant silencieusement, se cachant derrière les dunes, avançant furtivement avec la discrétion d'une ombre.

Devant elle se dressaient des ruines à moitié immergées qui laissait entrevoir leur antique gloire passée, avec leurs blocs de calcaires blancs autrefois parfaitement taillés et assemblés avec une maîtrise saisissante. Désormais ravinées par les flots, abîmées, dégradées par les éléments et recouvertes par des algues brunes et des grappes de coquillages, elles offraient un perchoir à quelques albatros criards aux larges ailes blanches. Autrefois pourtant, elles avaient peut-être été le foyer d'une riche famille Bien-Née, ou même quelque temple d'où s'élevaient des voix éthérées qui chantaient des louanges à Elune.

L'ensemble produisait un effet plutôt plaisant à voir, et d'autres à sa place auraient pu y voir le témoin de la supériorité des éléments et de la nature sur l'ingéniosité des races qui se disent supérieures, ainsi qu'une triste démonstration du côté éphémère de chaque création. Ma'wande, elle, s'était simplement demandée s'il y avait eu des bâtiments elfes ici avant le Cataclysme, ou s'ils avaient été détruits il y a bien plus longtemps encore.

Pour Ma'wande, cependant, une seule chose occupait ses pensées pour le moment. Sa proie, qui pour le moment lui tournait le dos. La créature était dotée d'une peau couverte d'écailles, d'une longue queue en place de jambes, de tentacules à chaque coin de la gueule, de nageoires dont la peau transparente laissait passer le soleil au travers et d'une horrible face serpentine. Nul doute n'était permis. Il s'agissait bien d'un naga.

La main sûre, d'un geste qu'elle avait accompli trop de fois pour pouvoir être compté, Ma'wande banda son arc, visa le milieu du dos du naga, et tira. La flèche fila dans un léger sifflement pratiquement inaudible, et se planta avec un petit bruit sec, traversant la peau écailleuse avec facilité, sans que celle-ci ne lui oppose la moindre résistance. Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent, avant que le naga ne lâche l'épée qui lui servait d'arme, et ne s'écroule sur le sol dans un dernier tressaillement qui lui rappela celui d'un serpent.

Ma'wande se rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour récupérer sa flèche, profondément fichée dans le corps. Alors qu'elle commençait à tirer dessus, elle sentit quelque chose de froid s'agripper à sa cheville.

\- Ssssssale... trollesssse ! cingla le naga de sa voix sifflante.

La créature tira alors sur sa jambe d'un coup sec et Ma'wande tomba brusquement en arrière. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment lorsque sa tête toucha le sol, elle sentait le sable se glisser entre ses vêtements et les doigts du naga, palmés et glacés comme la mort, s'imprimer dans sa chair. Pendant quelques instants, elle n'eut rien d'autre que le bleu des cieux et de pâles nuages blancs devant ses yeux alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits au plus vite.

\- À l'aide! s'égosilla le naga, sa voix se répercutant sur les ruines alentours, un ssssang tiède!

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se rendit rapidement compte que d'autres nagas approchaient déjà, alertés par le cri d'alarme de leur infortuné compagnon. Ils étaient encore loin, et elle pouvait encore arriver à temps au campement, ou même s'enfuir dans les bois et se cacher dans les fourrés, pour peu qu'elle déguerpisse rapidement.

Ma'wande tenta vainement de se dégager, et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer sous la douleur alors que la poigne puissante du naga se refermait de plus en plus fort sur sa cheville. Bien qu'agonisant, il semblait se nourrir de l'énergie du désespoir, ainsi que du désir d'emporter avec lui la trollesse dans la tombe, et ne relâchait pas sa proie.

Déterminée à se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes, elle se saisit d'une flèche et la planta avec force dans le bras qui la retenait toujours. Le naga relâcha enfin son emprise, et, dans un ultime râle, il agonisa enfin. Elle ne voulut plus s'attarder plus longtemps, mais lorsque qu'elle essaya de se relever, elle se rendit compte avec affolement que sa jambe ne la portait plus.

Alarmée, elle vit les nagas se rapprocher d'elle. Un court instant, elle fut prête à céder au désespoir et accueillir à bras ouverts la mort qui venait à elle, mais elle se ressaisit. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas avant d'avoir accompli ce pour quoi elle avait tant voulu prendre la route.

Accroupie sur le sable, prenant appui sur sa jambe valide, Ma'wande tira toutes les flèches de son carquois, en planta la majorité au sol, et visa un des nagas avec l'une d'entre elle. Ses bras tremblaient, et elle le manqua de peu. Elle inspira profondément, tentant d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la cheville, oubliant même qu'elle risquait sa vie à cet instant. Elle devait écarter tout cela, passer outre ces informations que son esprit s'évertuait à lui rappeler.

Ses bras ne tremblaient plus. Elle ne pensa plus qu'elle pouvait mourir bientôt, et son esprit était entièrement focalisé en deux pensées très simples: viser, tirer. Elle prit quelques secondes pour ajuster son tir selon la distance, et la flèche fila à toute vitesse vers sa cible, qu'elle stoppa net dans sa course. Le naga s'écroula alors, un trait fiché en plein dans l'œil.

Comme si elle était totalement détachée de son corps, comme si la douleur qu'elle ressentait était celle d'un autre et qu'elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice, Ma'wande continua à leur tirer dessus, sans se soucier d'autre chose, sans s'inquiéter du fait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Elle en tua trois autres, arrêtés net en plein dans leur élan, tombant au sol comme de grotesques pantins dont on venait brusquement de couper les fils, et en blessa deux. Mais alors que sa main cherchait une nouvelle flèche, elle se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle n'en avait plus. Elle eut un instant de réalisation qui la glaça d'horreur. Elle se rappela avoir laissé ses nouvelles flèches à côté du carquois, et ne pas avoir pris la peine ce matin de les y ranger.

Ma'wande poussa un juron, avant de se souvenir qu'il lui restait encore deux flèches, juste à côté d'elle. Elle se jeta sur le corps du premier naga qu'elle avait tué et tenta de retirer la flèche fichée dans son dos, mais celle-ci était si profondément ancrée en lui qu'elle ne parvint pas à la récupérer. Heureusement elle eut moins de mal avec celle qu'elle avait plantée dans son bras, mais à peine l'avait-elle prise que déjà deux nagas étaient sur elle.

Avec un sang-froid qui la surprit elle-même, Ma'wande tira sa dernière flèches sur le naga qui la chargeait, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à trois pas d'elle. Il tomba raide mort, la flèche enfoncée en plein milieu du crâne. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'en réjouir que déjà un second naga abattait sur elle sa grande épée. Elle évita le coup mortel en roulant sur le côté, et une masse de sable s'éleva de l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. D'un même mouvement, elle lâcha son arc, devenu inutile, et ses doigts tirèrent une petite dague qu'elle conservait à la ceinture.

Ma'wande ne s'en était encore jamais réellement servie. Elle l'avait reçue d'Erzula, une trollesse du clan, avant de quitter Orgrimmar avec Raethalos, avec la recommandation de toujours la garder sur elle. À présent, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il y avait bien les armes de ses adversaires tombés au sol, mais les grandes lames nagas auraient été plus efficaces dans d'autres mains que les siennes, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de manier ce genre d'armes.

Un des nagas lui asséna un puissant coup d'épée, qu'elle parvint à bloquer de sa petite dague dans un jaillissement d'étincelles et un gémissement de métal. Le choc se répercuta jusqu'à son épaule, et elle eut l'impression que tout son corps tremblait. Elle crut un instant que son arme allait se briser, mais elle était correctement enchantée, et elle tint bon. Elle n'était pas certaine cependant de pouvoir parer un second coup de la même puissance sans que la lame ne cède.

À la seconde même où le naga voulu reculer son bras pour la frapper de nouveau, Ma'wande frappa rapidement de sa lame acérée la main qui tenait l'épée. Du sang, poisseux et glacial s'écoula de la plaie. Dans un grognement, le naga lâcha son arme, et alors qu'il allait la ramasser avec sa main valide, elle voulut en profiter pour lui planter sa dague dans le cou.

Alors qu'elle assurait sa prise, un éclat de lumière attira son regard et elle eut tout juste le temps de se pencher pour éviter un coup mortel. À présent, elle était encerclée par quatre nagas, dont deux qu'elle avait déjà blessés de ses flèches. Sa jambe, grâce à ses facultés régénératrices, était déjà en train de se soigner, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore la porter avant un petit moment.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses adversaires pour évaluer la situation. L'un des nagas était blessé à l'épaule droite, du côté de sa main d'épée, ses réflexes devaient en être ralentis. Il y avait moyen d'en tirer parti. Elle était déterminée à lutter jusqu'au bout, et bien décidée à en tuer le plus possible, et dans sa tête elle forma rapidement un plan d'attaque. Si Raethalos avait été là, il l'aurait conjuré de ne pas essayer, que c'était bien trop risqué. Mais elle était seule, et le risque était le seul chemin qui pouvait l'amener au succès.

Elle changea sa prise sur sa dague, et la lança en plein dans la tête du naga qui se trouvait à côté de celui qu'elle avait blessé à l'épaule. Le sifflement de l'arme qui fendait les cieux fut suivi par un bruit sourd quand il se planta dans le crâne de la créature. Alors que le naga s'écroulait en arrière, sans vie, elle se jeta sur lui en une roulade, évitant un coup d'épée. Dans un même mouvement elle récupéra son arme, se redressa, et la planta dans le cou du naga blessé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son sabre sur sa tête. Malheureusement, elle ne put totalement esquiver le coup d'un autre de ses adversaires, destiné à lui ouvrir le ventre, et qui lui entailla profondément le bras gauche.

Ma'wande saignait abondamment, et le liquide s'écoulait le long de son le bras jusqu'à ses doigts avant de se répandre sur le sable, formant au sol une tache écarlate. Elle avait trop sollicité sa jambe alors qu'elle n'était pas encore rétablie, et celle-ci se rappela douloureusement à elle. Elle avait l'impression de sentir sa cheville pulser comment jamais, la douleur irradiant dans toute sa jambe au point de lui faire tourner de l'œil, et elle sentit la bile lui monter à la bouche.

Plus que deux, se répétait-elle. Elle se prépara à repasser à l'attaque, mais brusquement l'un des nagas encore valide la chargea. En voulant l'esquiva sa cheville blessée lâcha, et elle retomba sur le sol. Sa main gauche se referma sur le sable, et elle en jeta une pleine poignée mêlée de son sang au visage d'un de ses adversaires. Alors qu'elle évitait de peu un nouveau coup destiné à la tuer, elle planta sa dague dans la poitrine du naga qu'elle avait aveuglé.

Sa main subitement recouverte du sang glacée de sa victime glissa sur le manche lorsqu'elle voulu récupérer sa dague, et elle fut trop longue à sortir sa lame du corps de la créature. Elle perdit quelques précieuses secondes, quelques secondes que le dernier des nagas survivant mis à son profit. Interdite, le souffle coupée, elle le vit abattre sa lame étincelante sur elle. Il était trop tard pour éviter. Par réflexe elle ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir le coup qui devait lui trancher la gorge. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir le froid et macabre baiser de la lame d'acier sur son cou, rien ne se produisit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Une sphère protectrice l'entourait, semblable à un fin halo de lumière pâle et tiède. Derrière le naga, se tenait Raethalos, son épée à la main. À peine le naga tourna-t-il la tête, aussi surpris qu'elle, qu'il le décapita en un mouvement fluide et gracieux. La tête vola et retomba au sol en un arc de cercle, dans un son mat qui fut amorti par le sable, alors que le corps qui la soutenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt s'affaissait brusquement.

Les oreilles frémissantes, l'air terrible, Raethalos semblait irradier de colère. Jamais, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. Alors que ses yeux gangrenés semblaient lancer des éclairs, elle songea furtivement qu'elle aurait préféré à cet instant se retrouver de nouveau face à une bande de nagas.

Raethalos éclata, et sa rage était-elle qu'il en oublia de parler en Orc. Si le Thalassien était considéré comme une langue douce et fluide, la dureté avec laquelle il prononça chacun de ses mots n'avait rien de mélodieux. Elle avait beau ne rien comprendre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir misérable, et elle se ratatina. Jamais la langue des Elfes de sang ne paru aussi rude et brutale à ses oreilles qu'à cet instant précis.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut bien trop court, il sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'employait pas la bonne langue.

\- Espèce de sotte! Imbécile! Sombre crétine, petite gourde, tu aurais pu crever ici si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps! Est-ce que tu es fière de toi?! Est-ce que tu es complètement stupide ou juste stupidement inconsciente?! Je passe mon temps à te prévenir du danger, tout ça pour que toi, tu ailles te jeter dedans dès que j'ai le dos tourné?! Est-ce que tu cherches à mourir? Parce que si c'est le cas, petite idiote, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusqu'en Orneval pour ça! Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi? Est-ce que tu t'es demandé si je pouvais m'inquiéter pour toi, et comment j'aurais réagi si j'étais arrivé trop tard? Est-ce que tu crois que ça m'aurait fait _plaisir_ de tomber sur ton cadavre?!

Il poursuivit ainsi, pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se casse. Par chance, ou par malchance, il ne semblait plus rester de naga dans le coin, auquel cas il les aurait rameuté depuis des lieux à la ronde, ce qui aurait été pour Ma'wande une distraction des plus opportunes. Les oiseaux, en revanche, s'étaient tous enfuit.

Lorsque Raethalos fut incapable de crier encore, il changea alors de registre, et chercha à la place à la faire culpabiliser.

\- Tu m'as tout simplement déçu. Je te faisais confiance, Ma'wande, je pensais que tu avais compris, et c'est ainsi que tu me récompenses? En agissant de la sorte? Tout ça pour te voir filer dès que je ne suis plus là pour te surveiller... Tu en as assez de m'avoir toujours sur tes talons? Tu ne veux plus de moi pour t'accompagner?

Le cœur de Ma'wande se serra à la crainte qu'il ne l'abandonne sitôt arrivés à Orgrimmar. Pire encore, qu'il raconte au chef Drogash ce qu'elle avait fait, et qu'elle ne se voit forcée de retourner à l'orphelinat, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle était enfin parvenue à s'en échapper définitivement. Piteusement, elle releva les yeux qu'elle avait gardés baissés alors qu'il la grondait, préférant jusqu'alors observer un scarabée se frayant un chemin dans le sable, laissant derrière lui la marque éphémère de ses pattes sur le sol, plutôt que de soutenir un instant de plus le regard dur et sévère de l'elfe.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle de son meilleur ton d'excuse et en s'efforçant d'afficher un air empreint de contrition, je te promets que je ne le referais pas, alors me laisse pas, s'il te plaît.

Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle arriverait peut-être à verser une larme ou deux. Elle n'eut pas à aller si loin, cependant. Raethalos ouvrit la bouche, mais ce qu'il voulut lui dire à cet instant se perdit, et il poussa un long soupir, se calmant tout à fait.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, nigaude. Allez, ramasse ton arc, on nous attend.

D'un petit mouvement de doigts, Raethalos fit apparaître un éclair de lumière, et elle sentit ses blessures, au bras et à la cheville, se guérir complètement. Elle revint vers lui en courant, son arc à la main, sa dague à sa ceinture, et le suivit jusqu'à Zoram'gar.

* * *

Les pupilles jaunes d'Helena Baxton s'attardèrent un instant sur Raethalos, avant de se poser sur la petite trollesse qui se tenait derrière lui, l'air penaud.

\- Bonjour, Raethalos, lança-t-elle de sa voix éraillée.

\- Bonjour Helena, merci d'être venue.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la trollesse. Je te trouve bien discrète, c'est plutôt rare venant de ta part.

Ma'wande marmonna un vague "b'jour", croisa le regard de Raethalos, et baissa la tête, piteuse, préférant subitement regarder le sol. On aurait dit une enfant qui craignait de se faire gronder.

\- En voilà un accueil, croassa Helena de sa voix rocailleuse. Et dire que je suis venue toute exprès pour toi, ma petite.

Helena Baxton aimait répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que de son vivant, elle était la plus jolie fille des terres du Nord. C'était peut-être vrai, ou peut-être était-ce largement exagéré, mais quoi qu'il en fut, la non mort avait prélevé son dû de façon cruelle et n'avait rien voulu lui laisser en échange du don empoisonné qu'était cette parodie de vie à laquelle elle avait droit désormais.

Sa peau, auparavant douce et laiteuse, tombait désormais en lambeaux de chairs purulentes. Ses joues, autrefois roses et fraîches étaient à présent émaciées et trouées, laissant apparaître par endroit sa mâchoire, où ses dents, jadis blanches et parfaites, étaient maintenant jaunies et à moitié déchaussées. Elle était loin, l'époque à présent oubliée où elle faisait tourner les têtes avec un simple sourire ou un battement de cils.

Ce dont elle ne se vantait pas, en revanche, c'est que de son vivant, Helena Baxton était une douce et gentille fille, agréable envers tout le monde, incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, affable et serviable. Jamais elle n'avait eu le moindre ressentiment pour qui que ce soit, et personne ne l'avait jamais vue se mettre en colère. La non mort laissait rarement des gens dotés de telles qualités les conserver, et le désespoir et l'amertume les transformaient complètement.

Méfiante, cynique, égoïste, intéressée, parfois mauvaise, voici ce qu'était à présent Helena Baxton. Elle ne se montrait serviable qu'envers bien peu de personnes, surtout si c'était sans contrepartie en retour, mais il se trouvait que Raethalos était l'un d'entre eux, et ce dernier l'avait compris il y a bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle était encore une jeune fille, que son cœur battait encore, que son sang rouge et chaud irriguait ses veines et qu'elle possédait encore des sentiments autres que la rage et la colère, Helena avait un faible marqué pour les beaux garçons. Surtout lorsque lesdits garçons étaient de charmants Haut elfes. Habitant à la limite du royaume de Quel'Thalas, elle avait eu l'occasion d'en croiser plus d'un, pour son plus grand bonheur... Et le plus grand malheur de ses parents, qui craignaient de la voir faire un jour une bêtise.

Désormais, même si elle ne pouvait plus aimer comme jadis, elle n'avait jamais pu totalement se défaire de cette faiblesse, et se montrait toujours un peu plus serviable envers les Elfes de sang. Raethalos était pour elle un spécimen particulièrement séduisant et attrayant, un véritable ravissement pour les yeux. Il y avait si peu d'elfes, dans leur guilde, et lorsque Raethalos lui demandait un service, elle acceptait, en règle générale... Cette Ma'wande, elle, en revanche…

Helena n'avait jamais pu comprendre cette espèce d'attachement ridicule envers cette gamine attardée que nombre de membres de la guilde avaient pour elle. À ses yeux elle n'était que nuisance, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aurait renvoyé à coups de pieds au derrière cette petite qui ne faisait que traîner dans leurs pattes. Si au moins elle avait pu montrer un quelconque intérêt pour les arts magiques ou l'alchimie, mais non! Cette stupide gamine avait préféré l'arc au bâton, alors qu'elle n'était pas totalement dénuée de tout potentiel magique. Un véritable gâchis.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée ce matin à l'auberge –et à l'heure, je vous prie- c'était pour apprendre que Raethalos s'était absenté pour partir à sa recherche. Alors qu'il aurait dû l'attendre, elle, ne serait-ce que par politesse. Elle avait dû se lever plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée (non pas qu'elle ne dorme réellement, mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on est presque mort que l'on a pas droit à un peu de repos) et avait dû prendre un vol pour l'avant poste de Zoram'gar alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Ah ça, si elle pouvait faire payer la gamine…

Elle eut un sourire mauvais alors qu'elle imaginait plusieurs façons de se venger, toutes hélas irréalisables. Avec un peu de chance, la petite tomberait un jour sur quelqu'un qui aurait la gentillesse de s'en charger pour elle, peut-être même définitivement, et ainsi les Haches Sanglantes en seraient enfin débarrassés. Oh, certains en seraient bien attristés, et Raethalos, avec cette vilaine habitude qu'il avait de se sentir responsable pour tout et n'importe quoi, en aurait eu le cœur brisé, mais ho, il fallait bien qu'il existe des inconvénients à avoir encore des émotions.

\- Attends-moi quelques secondes Helena, je reviens avec nos affaires.

Elle voulut se plaindre, faire remarquer qu'ils avaient eu tout leur temps pour le faire et qu'ils savaient qu'elle allait arriver, mais Raethalos lui servit son plus beau sourire d'excuse, et elle passa outre. Pour cette fois ci.

Ma'wande resta planté là, à côté d'elle, à la fixer stupidement. Quelle pitié qu'elle n'ait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour la magie. Peut-être que dans ces conditions elle aurait pu supporter sa présence. Par contre, elle avait toujours su se faufiler partout, comme le petit rat qu'elle était, avec la discrétion et l'agilité d'un vulgaire tire-laine. Nombreux étaient ceux qui, elle y comprit, pensaient qu'elle choisirait les dagues comme arme de prédilection. Il s'avéra qu'elle était plus douée encore avec un arc entre ses mains.

Elle se souvenait fort bien le jour où cette imbécile d'Erzula l'avait ramenée au quartier général du clan des Haches Sanglantes, avant de la conduire à l'orphelinat. À cette époque d'ailleurs le clan avait un autre nom, et la sœur d'Erzula en était encore le chef. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas tout de suite jeté à la porte cette gamine crasseuse, apeurée et muette. Quand la majorité des autres se montrait sympathique envers elle, lui donnant quelques babioles sans valeurs ou des poignées de bonbons, Helena n'avait ressenti qu'un profond mépris pour cette petite chose incapable. À la voir si petite, si vulnérable, si faible et pitoyable, elle avait eu l'impression de se revoir, avec quelques décennies de moins.

Raethalos n'était toujours pas réapparu, et Ma'wande était toujours aussi silencieuse, tournant le dos à l'entrée de l'auberge où l'elfe avait disparu. Helena n'avait pas spécialement envie de discuter avec elle, mais la curiosité fut plus forte.

\- Qu'as-tu donc fais de si terrible pour que tu te fasses si discrète?

Ma'wande plissa les yeux et adopta un air faussement désinvolte.

\- Oh rien, j'ai juste tué quelques nagas. Le souci c'est que j'avais oublié de prendre mes flèches, alors quand ils sont arrivés en nombre, j'ai dû faire sans.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter, coupa Raethalos, qui venait tout juste de reparaître, avec un ton glacial qu'Helena l'avait rarement entendu utiliser.

Ma'wande n'osa pas objecter, et Helena reconnu qu'elle n'était finalement pas totalement dénuée d'un minimum de bon sens, pour la gamine insupportable d'à peine quinze ans qu'elle était.

Parce qu'elle avait beau nier, tous savaient que c'était à peu de choses près l'âge qu'elle avait. Helena se souvenait quand elle-même était une jeune adolescente de cet âge. Ah, elle menait tous les garçons par le bout du nez, à cette époque, et son père en était fou de rage. Elle n'était qu'une simple aide de ferme, et son travail consistait à conduire les vaches aux champs, et à les traire. Lorsqu'elles n'avaient plus de lait, elle aidait aux travaux des champs jusqu'à la période des vêlages. Une vie simple, paisible et tranquille, qui lui avait été arrachée par Arthas, son propre prince, avant de la priver de son droit au repos éternel. Oh, elle ne la regrettait pas, maintenant qu'elle avait conscience d'à quel point elle était ennuyante, mais tout de même. Au moins, elle était vivante. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie. Après tout, Raethalos et elle étaient attendus à Orgrimmar.

\- Reculez-vous, tous les deux.

Ses doigts osseux s'agitèrent dans les airs alors qu'elle se concentrait, et elle commença à conjurer un sort, distordant la réalité à l'aide de la puissance des arcanes.

\- Bien, et un portail pour Orgrimmar, coassa-t-elle.

* * *

Emily avait embarqué dès la première heure, à l'instant qui précède tout juste l'aube, celui où le soleil ne paraît pas encore, mais où le ciel devenait moins sombre. C'était l'heure où les pêcheurs partaient au travail, et celles où les putains rentraient du leur, celles où la majorité des gens dormaient encore, mais que se faisaient entendre les premiers échos d'un frémissement qui préfigurait le bourdonnement constant de la journée.

En sortant de l'auberge, Emily avait croisé quelques prostituées. L'une d'entre elle l'avait longuement regardée, avant de se pencher vers sa voisine pour lui chuchoter quelques paroles à l'oreille et toutes deux avaient ri à gorge déployée. Leur rire avait eu quelque chose d'irréel, à la façon d'un éclat absurde qui résonna dans la ville silencieuse et paraissait se répercuter encore et encore sur les bâtisses de bois vermoulus et les eaux calmes et tranquilles.

Emily avait fait de son mieux pour les ignorer toutes les deux, et avait marché en direction du quai, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Quelques pêcheurs l'avaient raillée en chemin, lui faisant des propositions si indécentes qu'elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et elle regretta tout le soin qu'elle avait mis à sa tenue et à sa coiffure au réveil. Elle ignora cependant les quolibets, faisant mine de ne pas les entendre, et se rassura en se disant que d'ici la fin de la journée, elle aura mis fin à toute cette mascarade, et tout cela ne serait plus qu'un affreux souvenir qu'elle se pressera d'oublier.

Elle savait que la traversée jusqu'au continent de Kalimdor prendrait de longues heures pour l'avoir déjà effectuée auparavant. Elle se souvenait de façon assez claire des vagues qui faisaient tanguer le bateau comme si elles voulaient le bercer, et des immenses étendues d'eau qui s'offraient à elle où que se portait son regard, bleues et, semblait-il, infinies.

Ça avait été autrefois un moment plutôt agréable, mais à cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, mais également qu'une seule crainte, c'était d'arriver à destination. Un court instant, elle envia ceux de la Horde, qui avec leurs zeppelins pouvaient voyager plus vite qu'eux avec leurs bateau, avant de changer d'avis. Qui, de toute façon, pouvait faire entièrement confiance à l'ingénierie gobeline pour ne pas craindre de voir leurs créations exploser au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins? Pas elle, en tout cas.

Pour l'heure, elle se promenait sur le pont du bateau, alors que les marins s'affairaient autour d'elle, qui de défaire ce nœud, qui de grimper au mat, qui de remonter l'ancre. Elle avait toujours aimé l'eau, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Dans les rivières, elle avait l'aisance d'un poisson, et malgré toutes ces rumeurs stupides à propos de crocilisques qu'on y aurait aperçu, et qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à se baigner dans les canaux de Hurlevent avec d'autres enfants de l'orphelinat.

Elle avait l'impression que l'eau la lavait de tout, que lorsqu'elle plongeait elle n'était plus rien. Elle cessait d'être Emily, la petite orpheline, et avait le sentiment de faire désormais parti d'un grand tout, et que sa vraie place était ici. Tous ses soucis restaient à la surface, et alors que tous ses sens étaient brouillés, que sa vue se faisait moins bonne, que les sons ne lui parvenaient plus que de façon déformée, elle se sentait bien. Mais il fallait toujours remonter pour reprendre de l'air, et tous les problèmes qu'elle avait essayé de noyer lui revenaient aussitôt à la figure, alors que la soudaine netteté du monde qui l'entourait la frappait avec la violence d'un coup de poing.

Cet amour qu'elle avait pour l'eau expliquait très certainement ses préférences en matière de magie. Elle maniait le feu de façon très médiocre, faisait une arcaniste tout juste passable, (ses transformations échouaient généralement, ses portails étaient souvent ratés et elle évitait de se téléporter) mais elle était plutôt confiante envers ses sorts de givre. Du moins, lorsqu'elle pratiquait encore.

Un sourire fugace lui vint aux lèvres alors qu'elle se remémorait sa précédente traversée. Elle était accompagnée par une camarade, rencontrée peu de temps auparavant. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Nora? Nelly? Probablement Nelly.

C'était une guerrière qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, du moins sur la terre ferme. La pauvre avait été malade tout le temps qu'avait duré la traversée, et avait rendu à plusieurs reprises le contenu de son estomac. Son repas, tout d'abord, puis de la bile. Estimant qu'il serait moins douloureux pour elle d'avoir quelque chose à rendre, elle s'était mise à boire. De l'eau, en premier lieu, puis de l'alcool, dans le vain espoir qu'elle pourrait s'endormir si elle se trouvait suffisamment saoule. Hélas pour elle, elle ne conserva jamais suffisamment longtemps assez d'alcool dans son estomac (ou ailleurs) pour que cela lui arrive.

Arrivée à destination, la pauvre Nelly était plus livide qu'un mort, et il lui fallut deux bonnes heures pour se remettre complètement. Elles en avaient ri toutes les deux après, même si Nelly avait juré sur la Lumière que plus jamais elle ne poserait un pied sur le pont d'un bateau.

Cela remontait à des années à présent. Elle ignorait ce qu'était devenue Nelly depuis, ni même si elle était encore en vivante. Il lui sembla que tout ça appartenait à une autre vie, qui remontait à bien longtemps. Cette vie n'avait pas été tous les jours faciles, mais dans l'ensemble les bons côtés l'avaient emporté sur les mauvais. Elle savait également que la nostalgie avait tendance à gommer les aspects les moins enviables et que la mémoire était une chose partiale, mais elle avait tout de même envie de reprendre cette vie d'aventurière. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait après tout? Elle n'avait plus personne pour l'attendre désormais, et pouvait courir les routes autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

Alors qu'elle songeait à cela, le bateau croisa une vague plus forte et plus haute que les précédentes, qui s'écrasa avec fracas contre sa proue. Des gouttelettes s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel, et sous la lumière du soleil levant, elles se muèrent pour prendre une teinte blanche et brillante, à la manière d'une multitude de minuscules diamants qui constellaient les cieux. C'était une façon plutôt agréable de commencer sa journée.

* * *

Orgrimmar était telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée en partant quelques mois plus tôt: chaude, poussiéreuse, et grouillante. À l'exception de la Faille de l'Ombre, où le portail d'Helena s'était ouvert, toute la ville fourmillait de monde. On eut dit une masse informe avec une seule volonté propre, bien que chacun puisse avoir une destination différente. Celle-ci se rendait à un point d'eau, un panier de linge sale sous le bras. Celui-ci rentrait chez lui, avec sa récolte de fruits de cactus, qui poussaient comme de la mauvaise herbe dans la ville. Là-bas, deux personnes s'échangeaient des marchandises, non sans forces clameurs. Parmi toute cette foule dépareillée, bigarrée, des gamins allaient pieds nus. Ils courraient entre les gens, sans se soucier de les bousculer, presque dévêtus, tout en criant et riant.

Toutes les races que composait la Horde se retrouvaient ici, et les bribes des conversations qu'il pouvait percevoir se faisaient dans de nombreuses langues. En Orc, évidemment, en grande majorité, mais également dans le solennel Taurahe, le rauque et guttural Bas-Parler, l'élégant Thalassien, le lent Zandali, l'agaçant babil Gobelin, et l'exotique Pandaren.

Multiple, sauvage, d'aspect terrible et redoutable, Orgrimmar était à l'image de la Horde.

Ses pas l'avaient conduit à la Vallée de la Force, où se dressait le local qui servait de siège à leur guilde. Il avait rendu son argent à Ma'wande, et l'avait laissée se rendre seule à Sen'jin pour se choisir une monture. Les routes étaient plutôt sûres, et lui était trop attendu, elle trop impatiente.

Comme prévu, seul le chef et quelques officiers étaient présents, et tous siégeaient assis, directement sur le sol, autour de la plus grande table basse du local.

\- Throm'ka, lança Drogash, un imposant guerrier orc.

À sa droite était assise Erzula, une trollesse voleuse qui affichait presque continuellement un air méfiant, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Ses bras étaient recouverts de tatouages, et son visage arborait de nombreuses peintures de guerre. Ses cheveux sombres étaient coupés courts, et elle y avait accroché quelques perles en bois peint pour tout ornement. Devant elle, sur la table, étaient posées ses fidèles dagues dont elle ne se séparait jamais. D'un doigt, elle en faisait tourner une sur elle-même, sans quitter du regard les membres de la salle. Au salut que qu'Helena et Raethalos lui lancèrent, elle répondit par un mouvement de tête.

Erzula était l'un des membres les plus anciens de la guilde, et avait été présente lors de sa fondation. Elle aurait pu en devenir le chef, lorsque sa sœur était partie, mais la position ne l'intéressait pas, et elle préféra laisser la place à Drogash. Drogash plaçait en elle une confiance absolue. Elle, de son côté, ne semblait pas faire confiance à beaucoup de monde à l'exception de Drogash.

À la gauche de l'orc était assis un tauren répondant au nom d'Hatawe. La fourrure d'un brun profond, des yeux sombres et pétillants d'intelligence, tout en lui respirait la bonté et la gentillesse, et Raethalos savait que le druide possédait réellement en abondance ces qualités.

Avec lui et Helena, ils étaient à présent au complet. Tous deux prirent place à leur tour autour de la table. Drogash agita sa main pour chasser une mouche qui voletait autour de la table et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bien, comme d'habitude, nous allons commencer avec les questions d'ordre matériel.

Raethalos présenta les comptes, puis ils discutèrent longuement de la façon dont l'argent devait être dépensé. Comme à l'accoutumée, Helena et Erzula voulaient que l'on aide davantage les membres à financer en partie leur armement et leur équipement. De son côté, Hatawe souhaitait que la pension que l'on versait au compagnon survivant ou aux enfants des membres décédés en mission soit revue à la hausse. Lui était contre tout cela, et estimait que les caisses avaient besoin d'être renflouées, surtout s'ils devaient s'attendre à une vague de départ. Chacun tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer quelques pièces d'or supplémentaires à sa cause, et la discussion s'éternisa. Après d'âpres tractations, ils se mirent finalement d'accord, chacun ayant malgré tout l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Helena transcrivit dans un épais grimoire la décision finale, avec un pincement sur les lèvres qui montrait bien son mécontentement.

\- Bien, reprit Drogash une fois que le débat fut définitivement clôt. Il y a un autre sujet que j'aimerais aborder.

\- C'est au sujet des agressions, j'imagine? lança Helena en se penchant en avant. Raethalos, assis près d'elle, remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas attendu la confirmation de Drogash pour commencer à le noter sur le grimoire.

\- En effet, répondit l'orc. Nous faisons notre possible pour que les choses ne s'ébruitent pas, mais dans l'ensemble, nos efforts sont plutôt vains.

\- Ce mois-ci, nous avons eu une autre victime, poursuivi Erzula. Un elfe de sang, de nouveau. C'est la quatrième fois en moins de trois mois.

Son regard fit le tour de la table, avant de s'attarder sur Raethalos l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Comme vous le savez, ajouta Drogash, les rumeurs vont bon train. Depuis le début de cette affaire, nous n'avons eu aucune demande d'inscription, et à l'inverse, de nombreux membres ont exprimé l'envie de nous quitter si les choses n'étaient pas rapidement réglées. Cependant, le problème est ailleurs. Ces agressions ternissent notre réputation, et sapent la confiance que les gens placent en nos aventuriers et nos mercenaires. L'honneur de notre clan doit être rétabli, car il en va de notre propre honneur.

Hatawe pris une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai émis… L'hypothèse que cela pourrait être le fait d'un clan rival, jaloux de notre succès, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'Erzula pensait que les attaques provenaient en fait de l'intérieur.

Au ton qu'il adopta, Raethalos devina le peu de crédit qu'Hatawe accordait à la théorie d'Erzula. Cela ne le surprit pas: il devait être impensable pour l'honnête tauren qu'un membre de la guilde puisse être capable d'autant de perfidie.

\- J'ai commencé à enquêter, reprit Erzula, ignorant délibérément le scepticisme dont Hatawe faisait preuve à l'égard de son hypothèse. Bien évidemment, j'ai commencé par ceux nous ayant rejoint peu de temps avant la période où les agressions ont commencé, mais je suis persuadée que les auteurs sont parmi nous depuis longtemps.

Helena eu un hochement de tête.

\- Oui, je suppose qu'il faudrait être stupide pour se lancer dans ce genre de… projet juste après avoir rejoint une guil… un clan, se reprit-elle. Cela ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention, et les coupables seraient facilement démasqués. Il serait plus prudent d'attendre.

Drogash acquiesçât.

\- Tout à fait. En attendant qu'Erzula ne démasque le ou les coupables, je vous demande à tous la plus grande discrétion sur cette affaire auprès des gens extérieurs au clan. Sachez également rester vigilant, et ne manquez pas de faire remonter toute information que l'on pourrait vous confier.

\- Et laissez entendre que je m'occuperais personnellement des coupables, ajouta Erzula. Rien ne m'échappe indéfiniment.

D'un mouvement fluide, trop rapide pour que l'œil puisse le suivre correctement, elle se saisit d'une de ses dagues, et la lança derrière elle. La dague se ficha dans le mur, tuant au passage la mouche qui jusqu'à présent voletait dans la pièce.

\- Rien, reprit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, découvrant largement ses fines défenses.

Par la suite, la conversation dériva sur de nombreux autres sujets, bien moins sensibles, puis il fut enfin temps de mettre fin à la réunion. Raethalos allait se lever lorsque Drogash l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Non, reste mon ami. J'ai encore à te parler.

Helena et Hatawe étaient partis sans demander leur reste, non sans les saluer au passage, mais Erzula n'avait pas quitté sa place.

\- C'est à propos de la petiote? demanda-t-elle à Drogash.

L'orc acquiesçât d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ça m'intéresse également, alors.

Raethalos se souvint que c'était elle qui avait trouvé Ma'wande, à une époque où les elfes de sangs n'avaient pas encore tout à fait rejoint la Horde.

\- Comment ça se passe avec elle? commença Drogash.

\- Plutôt-bien, concéda-t-il. Elle est vive, et elle sait se débrouiller. Cependant… Elle se montre parfois bien trop téméraire, et j'ai peur que cela ne la desserve un jour. Pas plus tard que ce matin, elle est allée combattre seule une petite dizaine de naga, avec seulement quelques flèches et un poignard.

Erzula afficha un large sourire.

\- C'est encore une enfant, tempéra-t-elle. En grandissant, elle apprendra à se montrer plus prudente.

\- Sauf si elle croise la mort avant.

Drogash croisa les bras.

\- L'excès de prudence n'est pas forcément une bonne chose non plus.

Raethalos savait que l'orc s'adressait tout particulièrement à lui.

\- Ça aurait pu très mal tourner, expliqua alors Raethalos. Elle était blessée et…

\- Et elle a survécu, coupa Drogash. Cesse donc de te tourmenter avec ces histoires. Tu ne peux pas empêcher tout le monde de se blesser ou de mourir, Raethalos. Je te demande juste de faire de ton mieux, pas de faire l'impossible. Il faut qu'elle apprenne. Si elle se blesse, elle fera en sorte de ne pas se blesser la fois suivante. Si elle se trouve en danger de mort, elle veillera à ce que cela ne lui arrive plus. Même si tu n'étais pas spécialement proche d'elle, tu la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle aurait fini par partir toute seule, alors avec toi elle est plus en sécurité que si elle s'était un jour enfuit de l'orphelinat pour aller courir les routes.

\- Vous étiez à Orneval, il me semble? poursuivi Erzula. Où est-ce que tu comptes l'amener, par la suite?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle aimerait aller à Strangleronce.

\- Strangleronce? C'est parfait, reprit Drogash. Nous avons reçu une demande pour là-bas, et comme tu le sais, à la saison des pluies, personne ne s'y presse, et il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Les affaires habituelles, précisa l'orc, rien d'insurmontable.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie non plus d'aller là-bas pendant la saison des pluies. C'est terriblement désagréable, et beaucoup trop humide. Et je viens tout juste de quitter Orneval où le temps n'était pas forcément plus agréable.

Il faillit faire remarquer, à moitié en plaisantant, à quel point il était compliqué de conserver une chevelure correcte avec un temps humide, mais se retient à temps. Ce n'était pas le genre d'argument qui risquait de faire mouche avec ces deux-là.

\- De toute façon, intervint Erzula, puisque personne n'avait envie de se présenter là-bas, nous comptions vous demander de vous y rendre. Vous pourriez embarquer aujourd'hui, suggéra-t-elle. Il y a plusieurs zeppelins en partance pour la journée.

Raethalos poussa un long soupir et se massa le front de sa main gauche.

\- Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, lâcha-t-il. Je pense cependant que nous prendrons un bateau à Cabestan. Ma'wande a le mal de l'air.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, tout est réglé. Je me charge de prévenir immédiatement la cliente par courrier.

Lorsque Raethalos quitta enfin le local, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et la chaleur était suffocante. Les rues s'étaient vidées, mais de nombreuses personnes circulaient encore. Leurs pas s'étaient faits plus lents, et leur chemin longeait les murs, à la recherche désespérée d'un peu d'ombre fraîche.

Malgré toutes ces années passées dans la capitale, il n'avait jamais pu s'accoutumer à la chaleur sèche et torride de l'après-midi. Les hautes palissades et les canyons qui protégeaient la ville des envahisseurs les protégeait malheureusement aussi du vent, et à l'exception des hauteurs, la seule brise qui risquait un jour de souffler ici devra être invoquée par des chamans.

Il y avait bien quelques coins où la température restait supportable lorsque le soleil, implacable, émettait une insoutenable chaleur, à commencer par la vallée des esprit, ou l'intérieur des bâtiments en torchis, mais dans l'ensemble l'air était irrespirable.

Comme tous les autres, Raethalos se déplaçait dans l'ombre des grands bâtiments. Il était temps pour lui de récupérer sa jument, qu'il avait laissée il y a un moment déjà dans une écurie, et de rejoindre Ma'wande.

* * *

\- Alors ma petite, tu as fait ton choix?

Ma'wande posa un pied sur la clôture, et désigna du doigt l'une des bêtes. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée il avait attiré son regard, avec ses yeux perçants et intelligents, ses écailles azur et ses griffes acérées.

\- Lui! C'est lui qu'je veux!

\- C'est une brave bête, tu fais une bonne affaire, ça oui, répondit Zjolnir, le dresseur de raptors, en se frottant les mains.

D'un geste rapide, il passa un harnais au raptor, et le sorti de son enclos. L'animal le suivit docilement, et poussa un petit rugissement d'aise lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes. Il se laissa sagement seller, sa queue s'agitant paresseusement avec un long mouvement de balancier.

\- Fait donc un tour avec, pour te faire une idée, proposa Zjolnir.

Ma'wande grimpa lestement sur le dos de l'animal. Elle s'était déjà entraînée à monter le raptor d'Erzula, mais la monture de la voleuse, contrairement à ce raptor, n'était ni docile, ni facile à guider. Lui réagissait immédiatement à la moindre pression de ses jambes sur ses flancs, et elle n'avait même pas besoin de le guider avec ses rênes. Elle fit un premier autour du village, en lui faisant adopter une allure tranquille, puis elle se dirigea vers la route, en direction de Tranchecolline. Lorsque Sen'jin fut à peine visible, elle donna un petit coup sur les rênes, et l'animal parti aussitôt au galop.

Ses griffes robustes s'enfonçaient dans le sol, soulevant des nuages de poussières à chacune de ses enjambées. Elle sentait ses puissants muscles rouler sous elle, laissant présager de ses bonnes capacités à la course. Elle apprécia tout simplement cet instant, savourant la fraîcheur de l'air sur son visage et l'odeur des embruns qu'une brise marine lui avait apportée, alors que ses longues tresses argentées volaient derrière elle, à la manière d'une bannière qui flottait au vent. Un sentiment d'exultation l'envahissait tout entière alors qu'elle s'extasiait de la rapidité du raptor, de ses mouvements souples, ses bonds fluides, et de la façon dont il obéissait instantanément à la moindre de ses indications.

Lorsqu'elle arriva de nouveau devant l'enclos, elle le fit se stopper devant Zjolnir, et démonta prestement.

\- Je le prends, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Ils discutèrent du prix quelques instants, et se mirent rapidement d'accord. La bourse pleine que Ma'wande avait à sa taille passa de main en main, et son nouveau propriétaire en vérifia le contenu avec attention.

\- Il a un nom? demanda Ma'wande en flattant l'encolure de l'animal.

\- Ouais, Lenghiwo qu'il s'appelle.

En reconnaissant son nom, le raptor plissa un instant ses yeux jaunes et perçants.

En attendant que Raethalos ne la rejoigne –elle supposa que c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, puisqu'il ne lui avait rien précisé-elle présenta Lenghiwo à Kondwani. Cette dernière avait tout d'abord eu un mouvement de recul, devant ce nouveau venu, plus grand et visiblement plus fort qu'elle, avant de se détendre. Lenghiwo ne lui accordant qu'un coup d'œil curieux, avant de s'en désintéresser, elle le jugea inoffensif.

Par la suite, elle fit un tour dans Sen'jin, dans l'idée d'acheter quelques spécialités culinaires trolles, le genre dont Raethalos n'irait jamais dépenser une seule pièce de cuivre pour cela. Il lui restait tout juste quelques piécettes désormais. Elle trouvait ridicule de les garder, alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'autre, et elle les dépensa en bracelets et ornements pour cheveux. Si elle devait vraiment avoir besoin de quelque chose par la suite, elle n'aura qu'à demander à Raethalos, qui était mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait de bien dépenser son argent, et qui avait toujours besoin de son aide pour le faire correctement. Par exemple, comme la fois où elle l'avait poussé à acheter un petit yéti mécanique à un ingénieur gobelin malgré ses protestation. S'il prenait désormais la poussière au fond de son sac, elle s'était beaucoup amusée avec lui.

Comme Raethalos tardait à arriver, elle commença à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de retourner à Orgrimmar et d'attendre au local du clan, mais à cet instant elle aperçut au loin quelqu'un qui approchait à dos de cheval. Malgré la distance, il était impossible de se tromper. Elle reconnut au loin ses longs cheveux noirs, attachés lâchement et posés sur son épaule, et cette façon ridicule qu'il avait de toujours se tenir fièrement, le plus droit possible, un trait qu'il partageait avec tous ceux de sa race.

Son cheval avançait d'un pas tranquille, et elle entendit ses sabots cliqueter sur les pierres de la route bien avant de pouvoir discerner les traits du visage de Raethalos. Elle constata qu'il semblait de bonne humeur, ce qui était une très bonne amélioration comparée à l'attitude sèche qu'il avait encore envers elle lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Orgrimmar.

\- Alors, tu t'es choisie ta monture à ce que je constate, lança-t-il en observant son raptor des griffes à la tête. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment les trolls font pour monter des bêtes pareilles. Ça semble tellement inconfortable...

\- Pas pire que vos poulets.

\- Nos poulets, comme tu dis, courent avec élégance, et leurs mouvements gracieux ne sauraient être confondus avec la démarche pataude et gauche de vos raptors.

Ma'wande leva les yeux au ciel, et elle jura qu'elle avait senti Lenghiwo frémir légèrement sous l'injure. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si Raethalos était sérieux, ou s'il se moquait d'elle. Elle préféra ignorer sa remarque.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant? demanda-t-elle. J'aimerais bien voir les Mille Pointes. Parait qu'il y a de l'eau partout, et qu'on peut traverser en bateau. C'est vrai?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu ne préférerais pas aller à Strangleronce?

Ma'wande resta interdite quelques secondes.

\- C'est pas une blague? On y va vraiment?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Et j'espère que tu n'es pas malade non plus en bateau, parce que c'est comme ça que nous y allons.

Ma'wande découvrit dents et défenses en un large sourire. Depuis tant d'années qu'elle en avait rêvé, elle allait pouvoir de nouveau fouler les terres que ses parents voulaient lui montrer, et dont ils lui avaient tant et tant parlé, et qu'elle avait oubliées avec le temps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, et je me suis forcée à le poster même si j'en suis mécontente. C'est vrai que ça ne semble pas super sérieux, mais après des semaines de corrections et de modifications sans avancer d'une page, il fallait bien que je me décide un jour. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je ne serai jamais satisfaite de ce chapitre, et que si je ne le postais pas à présent je ne le ferai jamais, et ça aurait été dommage de m'arrêter là.**

 **Le prochain risque de se faire attendre lui aussi. J'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment, et quand je ne bosse pas j'essaie de up l'ilv de mes petits rerolls (notamment ce pauvre paladin que je ne joue jamais, sauf pour aller creuser) histoire d'essayer de débloquer les skins d'arme prodigieuse tour des mages qui me plaisent.**

 **Oui, désolée, il y a beaucoup de noms en fin de chapitre, ce qui peut en perdre certain, mais c'est un peu le but recherché. Emily est perdue elle aussi, au milieu de tous ces gens. En tout cas ce fut une corvée pour moi. Je joue Horde, pas Alliance, alors je n'ai pas l'habitude de croiser des pnj/chercher des noms de la seconde faction.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou me mentionner toute erreur, quelle qu'elle soit. N'ayant pas de beta-lecteur, et malgré tous mes efforts je sais qu'il reste dans le texte des fautes.**

* * *

Ma'wande avait voulu partir sans plus attendre, et l'enthousiasme débordant dont elle faisait montre était tel qu'il en était presque communicatif. Presque. Car le trajet de Durotar jusqu'à Tranchecolline s'était fait sous un soleil de plomb, jaune et éclatant au milieu d'un ciel bleu et vide à la manière d'un grand voile tendu. La chaleur étouffante l'écrasait fermement telle une main géante cerclée de métal, brutale et impitoyable. Elle le poursuivait sans relâche, ne lui offrant aucun répit, aucun espoir d'aucune sorte. Au milieu du poudroiement des rochers orange, des herbes brûlées et de l'écho des sabots de sa jument, pas le moindre murmure de la brise attendue en vain, ou le quelconque frémissement d'un nuage qui se laissait désirer. Il était condamné à supporter, sans aucun moyen de s'y soustraire, l'implacable fournaise qui oppressait Durotar.

Assis sur sa jument qu'il dirigeait d'une main languide, suffocant quasiment, il en était au point de vouloir maudire le soleil. Ma'wande, qui avait en parti grandi sous la chaleur accablante et le ciel flamboyant de d'Orgrimmar, semblait tout à fait à son aise. Pas l'ombre d'un soupir ne franchissait ses lèvres souriantes, quand Raethalos eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se lamenter.

En prévision du départ pour Strangleronce et de la chaleur humide qui les y attendait, Raethalos avait laissé à Orgrimmar son encombrante armure de plaque. À la place, il avait revêtu un simple pantalon de cuir et un haubert en maille, sans cependant se faire d'illusions. Jamais cela ne suffirait pour supporter complètement la moiteur de la saison des pluies. Raethalos avait également acheté un petit nombre de provisions pour éviter d'avoir à la faire à Baie-du-Butin. Non pas qu'il eu réellement besoin de faire des économies, mais comme tout le monde, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se faire truander par des commerçants gobelins.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il aperçut enfin le fleuve, dont les eaux limpides semblaient constellées d'éclats à la façon d'un miroir brisé, et dont le doux clapotis s'élevait dans l'air sec de Durotar, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère. Ma'wande et lui s'étaient arrêtés en arrivant au Débord de la Furie-du-Sud et avaient laissé les bêtes s'abreuver, avant de traverser le gué jusqu'aux Tarides du Nord. Ils avaient ensuite suivi le fleuve jusqu'à Cabestan, profitant pour le reste de la route d'un agréable petit vent qui venait du sud-est, et qui transportait dans son sillage l'odeur des embruns.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils mettaient tous deux le pied à Cabestan, mais c'était la première fois que Ma'wande prenait le bateau avec lui. En arrivant dans la petite ville, il ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez alors que l'odeur de poisson pourri l'assaillait brutalement. Avec le village de Sen'jin, Cabestan était l'un des premiers fournisseurs de poissons et crustacés d'Orgrimmar, mais la pêche était loin d'être l'activité principale de la ville. L'endroit était également un repaire de forbans bien connu, même s'il attirait davantage les corsaires que les pirates, et de fait, de nombreux vaisseaux à pavillon noir mouillaient à présent au port ou sur les côtes alentours.

La ville, modeste bien que riche, était nichée au milieu de collines qui lui servaient de remparts naturels, et seule la banque semblait avoir bénéficié d'un soin tout particulier lors de sa construction. Tous les autres bâtiments ne paraissaient vouloir tenir encore debout qu'en dépit du bon sens. Bâtisses et édifices étaient désormais penchés, tordus, courbés à la manière de vieillards, étrangement sublimés par la patine des années et des éléments.

Partout dans la ville de nombreux cocotier poussaient comme autant de mauvaises herbes, se dressant fièrement vers le ciel en tendant leurs feuilles semblables à de longs doigts qui se courbaient avec un léger chuchotement sous la brise. Ces cocotiers offraient une ombre providentielle pour le voyageur qui n'avait pas envie de se voir vider les poches, à condition qu'il fasse attention à ne pas prendre de noix de coco sur le crâne. Impossible ici en effet de se mettre à l'abri du soleil sous l'auvent de l'auberge sans être obligé de consommer.

Il avait laissé Ma'wande installer leurs bêtes à l'abreuvoir pour se rendre sur les quais et se renseigner sur l'horaire du prochain bateau en partance. Par chance, ce dernier venait de rentrer au port, et repartirait une fois son ancienne cargaison déchargée et la nouvelle chargée, ce qui leur laissait du temps.

\- Alors ? demanda Ma'wande alors qu'elle revenait vers lui.

Raethalos leva sa main et désigna l'un des bateaux.

\- C'est celui-ci. Je pense qu'on en a encore pour une bonne heure avant qu'il ne lève l'ancre. Tu as envie de faire quelque chose en attendant ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, avait répondu Ma'wande d'un air vague en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle, je préfère attendre ici.

Elle s'était alors éloignée de lui de quelques pas pour examiner le bateau d'un peu plus près.

Comme Ma'wande n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter les quais, Raethalos était allé s'installer seul à un débit de boisson et avant commandé un grand verre de jus de baie lunaire bien frais. La serveuse, une gobeline un peu replète au regard vif et rusé, le servit rapidement, avant de lui tendre sa main d'un air insistant pour lui réclamer son dû. Délesté de quelques piécettes, il poussa un soupir de contentement alors qu'il posait un instant le verre glacé contre sa joue pour se rafraîchir.

Raethalos bougea sa chaise pour faire face au quai, son coude sur la table et sa tête posée sur sa main. Il but une gorgée de jus et fit tourner son verre avec d'un mouvement désinvolte, observant la robe violette du jus de baie lunaire, presque opaque, chatoyante, et les nuances de pourpre qui éclataient lorsque le liquide venait lécher la paroi du verre.

D'ici, il avait une vue bien dégagée sur les quais, et apercevait sans peine la chevelure argenté de Ma'wande, presque blanche sous le soleil, et qui se détachait nettement au milieu de la foule de gens qui se pressaient, occupés à décharger le bateau. Elle ne cessait de tourner en rond, disparaissait parfois derrière quelqu'un pour reparaître l'instant d'après. À deux reprises, il la vit s'asseoir sur le bord du quai, avant de se redresser brusquement et de marcher au hasard, faisant les cent pas, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'une bête en cage qui cherchait un moyen de s'échapper.

 _Quelle impatience_ , songea Raethalos avec un petit sourire, _et incapable de tenir en place avec ça_. Il aurait aimé partager cette joyeuse effervescence qui transpirait de son être et s'imprimait dans ses paroles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce voyage. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'éloignaient autant d'Orgrimmar alors qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment mis les pieds que dans des territoires proches de Durotar, et partir si loin ne manquait de le préoccuper. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur pour lui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le pire pour Ma'wande, et ce n'était pas tant la région en elle-même qui l'inquiétait que sa dangereuse proximité avec Hurlevent.

Depuis déjà de nombreuses années l'endroit était connu pour attirer non seulement des aventuriers, bien entendu, mais également quelques combattants venus pour étancher leur soif de sang. Des membres de l'Alliance comme de la Horde qui ne s'aventuraient dans la jungle que pour tuer les quelques infortunés voyageurs qui pourraient croiser leur route sans aucun état d'âme. Les plus cruels d'entre eux s'attaquaient même parfois à leurs alliés, avec un sentiment d'impunité qui les conduisaient aux pires exactions et leurs actes barbares avaient depuis longtemps donné à la jungle de sombres touches tragiques et funèbres.

La vallée de Strangleronce était bien reliée à deux grandes villes de la Horde par le réseau de zeppelins, mais sa proximité géographique avec Hurlevent en faisait le terrain de chasse privilégié de l'Alliance. Avec la saison des pluies, il espérait cependant que la zone serait plus tranquille qu'à l'ordinaire. Ma'wande était jeune, mais surtout inexpérimentée. Contrairement à lui, elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir s'ils devaient croiser ce genre d'adversaire. Raethalos savait qu'il ferait tout cependant pour que rien ne lui arrive. Au bout de quelques mois à voyager avec Ma'wande, il s'y était beaucoup attaché, et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

La première fois qu'il avait vu disparaître des gens auxquels il tenait de façon brutale, ce fut le funeste jour où Arthas lança le Fléau sur le glorieux royaume de Quel'Thalas. Avant cela il avait bien connu quelques guerres, mais aucune avec des conséquences aussi directes. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été confronté si vivement à la perte de personnes qui lui étaient proches et de façon aussi importante. Sa mère et son père, qui résidaient à Tranquillien, avaient été, selon les témoignages des rares survivants, rapidement emportés. Son frère, Aranil, avait disparu et n'avait jamais été retrouvé, comme nombre de leurs concitoyens, et avait probablement grossis les rangs de l'armée d'Arthas de la plus horrible des façons. Sa belle-sœur et son neveux avaient probablement connus le même sort. Quant à sa propre femme, son cadavre presque méconnaissable fut retrouvé par son cousin, l'un des rares membres de leur famille à avoir survécu avec lui.

Sa sœur aînée, quant à elle, avait péri sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Kalrissa avait souffert dans ses derniers instants, et c'est à peine s'il avait été capable d'abréger ses souffrances. Pendant longtemps cette dernière vision d'elle, hurlant de douleur, baignant dans son propre sang, avait hanté ses nuits, le réveillant en sursaut, maudissant sa propre impuissance.

Son peuple tout entier avait connu le même sort, avait souffert des mêmes pertes et avait goûté à l'amertume profonde de leur désespoir. Et comme si voir leurs terres rongées par le Fléau, défigurées par cette cicatrice infâme que l'on appelait désormais la Balafre, comme si assister, impuissant, au massacre des leurs et à la marche impitoyable des armées d'Arthas, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, leur précieux puits avait été corrompu lors de la résurrection de Kel'Thuzad. À cet instant, il fut évident que toute cette souffrance, que cette gigantesque hécatombe qui devait laisser leur nation exsangue, que tout cela n'avait été accompli que dans ce seul et unique dessein… La main tragique du destin avait noirci à jamais les pages de leur histoire, pour la raison qu'ils étaient sur le chemin.

Le puits étant désormais corrompu, leur prince en avait ordonné sa destruction. Personne alors n'avait encore pleinement mesuré tout ce que cela impliquerait. Nul n'avait pu prévoir combien la sensation de manque serait puissante, ni à quel point leur soif insatiable de mana prendrait le dessus sur tout le reste, dominant leur existence.

Il avait l'impression que tout cela datait d'une autre vie, à présent qu'il n'avait plus à subir ce supplice, ce véritable déchirement de son être. Il avait cependant connu de nombreuses nuits où, incapable de trouver le sommeil, ses chairs rendues douloureuses par le manque, la bouche pâteuse, les membres tremblants, le corps en nage et son esprit vacillant, il souhaitait avoir péri avec tous les autres plutôt que d'avoir à connaître cela. Même avec le temps, il n'avait jamais oublié cela.

Après avoir tout perdu il s'était vu abandonner ce pour quoi il croyait jusqu'alors, et s'était dépouillé lui-même du dernier pilier qu'il lui restait. Le désespoir, le chagrin, le manque, la perte du puits ainsi que la pleine et douloureuse conscience de sa faiblesse et de son impuissance, l'avaient heurté de plein fouet avec violence. Il s'était alors pleinement détourné de la voie de la Lumière pour s'engager alors dans celle de l'ombre, et du vide. La Lumière n'avait pas suffit contre Arthas. Et la Lumière les avait abandonné.

Plus puissant, il l'était devenu, mais ses cauchemars devenaient eux aussi plus nombreux, plus vivaces, et avaient la brutale solidité du réel. Il crut naïvement un temps qu'il avait trouvé la solution, qu'en devenant plus fort il pourrait protéger ceux à qui il tenait et qui avaient survécu, et que plus jamais il n'aurait à souffrir de la perte d'êtres chers disparus prématurément. À cette époque il était instable, et s'était montré plusieurs fois cruel avant de regretter ses actions. Il le savait mais avait choisi de l'ignorer, car seule la puissance importait. Bientôt, cependant, il se rendit compte que cela ne suffirait pas, car une fois encore, il devait être confronté à ses propres limites.

Il y avait eu des rumeurs, à une époque. Alors qu'ils continuaient de se terrer dans un isolationnisme forcé, certaines personnes proches des coulisses du pouvoir avaient assuré que des négociations étaient en cours avec la Dame Noire.

La nouvelle n'avait pas manqué de l'étonner, lui comme d'autres. S'ils avaient quitté l'Alliance, ils ne faisaient pas plus confiance aux Réprouvés, pas après tout ce que le Fléau leur avait arraché. Quant au reste de la Horde, ils ne leur accordaient pas plus de crédit. Ils avaient été des ennemis de leur peuple, les trolls tout d'abord et même s'il s'agissait des Amani et non de Sombrelances, la plupart des elfes n'y voyaient aucune différence. Et que dire des Orcs, contre qui ils avaient lutté au côté du reste de l'Alliance de Lordaeron, et qui avaient ravagés une partie de leurs terres ?

\- Il faut comprendre la logique du seigneur régent, avait-dit Teldrim, son meilleur ami, alors qu'ils discutaient du sujet ensemble. Si les Réprouvés décident de marcher sur nous, nous serions bien en peine de les repousser, et ils le savent. Nous n'avons plus aucun allié, et seulement des ennemis. Il est temps de réécrire la carte diplomatique si nous ne voulons pas disparaître.

\- Sylvanas faisait parti de notre peuple, autrefois, et a donné sa vie pour protéger le royaume. Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille.

\- Lor'themar ne partage pas tes certitudes, et semble s'estimer chanceux qu'elle nous ai laissé tranquille jusqu'à présent. Visiblement, ce n'est plus le cas, et c'est bien pour cette raison que la discussion a été ouverte. Crois-moi, nous n'avons guère les moyens de repousser la main tendue, quand bien même nous le voudrions, et quand bien-même cette main que l'on nous tend est prête à se resserrer sur notre gorge si besoin est.

Ils avaient poursuivis la soirée en discussions animées, arrosée de quelques bouteilles d'un excellent cru de la cuvée de Solegrâce. Au cours de la conversation, ils en vinrent à discuter des nouvelles possibilités que cette nouvelle alliance leur apporterait. Et parmi celles-ci, un tout nouveau continent qui s'ouvrait à eux, un continent que leurs lointains ancêtres avaient foulé du pied pour la dernière fois dix mille ans plus tôt. Teldrim avait toujours été du genre aventureux et audacieux, et des deux il était le plus enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles terres.

\- Tu imagines Rae ? Nous pourrions être les premiers elfes de sang à poser un pied en Kalimdor.

La chose avait été dites sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Teldrim n'avait jamais pu se sortir cette idée de la tête, et à force de persuasion était parvenu à l'entraîner avec lui.

Ils s'étaient embarqués dans un bateau d'un contrebandier gobelin, qui ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que deux elfes se joignent à eux, pourvu qu'ils payent la traversée au prix fort. Il leur avait également fourni des cartes, que Teldrim avaient payé une fortune sans même sourciller. Il avait préparé l'itinéraire en prenant garde d'éviter villes et hameaux appartenant à la Horde comme à l'Alliance. Leur voyage terminé, il était convenu qu'ils retrouvent le contrebandier en Féralas, où il déchargeait une partie de sa marchandise tous les deux mois, et où son bateau restait en rade une semaine.

Le trajet en mer fut difficile, car comme tout contrebandier qui se respecte, il n'empruntait pas les routes maritimes habituelles. Par malchance les avaries furent nombreuses, les vents régulièrement contraires et la mer houleuse et déchaînée. Après plusieurs jours à subir les éléments, ils furent contraints d'attendre durant deux autres par temps plat, sur une mer d'huile et sous un soleil de plomb, le vent favorable qui les mena enfin à un courant marin. Le débarquement fut un immense soulagement : ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés en Kalimdor que maintes fois déjà ils avaient pensé périr en mer.

À l'époque, ils ne s'étaient pas bien rendu compte de tous les dangers qui les attendaient, poussés qu'ils étaient par le désir d'oublier, mais aussi l'envie de faire leurs preuves, la curiosité, la soif d'aventures, et la lassitude profonde de l'isolement dans lequel s'était terré Quel'Thalas depuis pratiquement six ans. Tous deux vivaient mal cette situation car longtemps ils avaient vécu à l'extérieur du royaume.

Jadis personne ne s'en étonnait ou trouvait cela exceptionnel. Si l'énorme majorité des elfes ne quittait jamais Quel'Thalas, certains excentriques plus ouverts que leurs compatriotes aimaient se mêler aux races que nombres d'elfes considéraient comme inférieures. Pour Teldrim, c'était l'occasion de voyager partout et de vivres enfin les aventures qu'enfant, il dévorait dans les livres. Pour Raethalos, ça avait surtout été un bon moyen pour couper les ponts avec ses parents. D'après Kalrissa, qui racontait cela dans le seul but de le taquiner même si elle n'en croyait pas un mot, c'était surtout le moyen d'assouvir son "penchant étrange et inavoué pour les humaines" comme elle l'appelait.

Avec une pointe de nostalgie, il aimait se rappeler de la capitale du royaume humain, qu'il avait essentiellement connue avant la Première guerre, et dont il avait été témoin de sa reconstruction. Bien sûr, celle-ci avait provoqué de nombreux troubles, à commencer par la mort de Tiffin, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le génie humain, cette énergie qu'ils avaient fournis à tout rebâtir, et si vite, cette capacité qu'ils avaient eu à se relever après le passage des Orcs. Et comme la ville était impressionnante, comparée à celle de Strom, depuis longtemps en déclin et qui n'était que le reflet terni de sa splendeur passée, ou de la petite Alterac...

Il se rappelait avec clarté de ses grandes rues droites et pavées bordées de canaux toujours noires de monde, de ses impasses tortueuses et malodorantes qui servaient de repaire aux mendiants, malfrats et autres coupe gorges, et de ses parcs à la végétation parfaitement maîtrisée, qui pouvaient presque tenir la comparaison de ceux de la cité de Lordaeron.

Il se souvenait de la cohue, des odeurs de fruits et d'épices les jours de marché, de la rumeur constante qui régnait dans la ville, du bruit des sabots qui résonnaient sur les pavés, du craquement de bois des charrettes bondées de marchandises, et dont le passage constant avait fini par user les pierres de leurs roues au fil des années.

Il avait une espèce d'affection pour les lourdes bâtisses en grès recouvertes de chaux blême, aux charpentes en bois apparentes et aux toits de tuiles et d'ardoises. C'était une architecture simple, solide et massive. Tout cela était à des lieux de la finesse et de l'excès de raffinement dont les elfes faisaient preuve lorsqu'ils construisaient, mais cette simplicité pratique, loin de l'élégance elfique, lui plaisait.

Il avait également une profonde nostalgie pour la verte forêt d'Elwynn, avec ses sols fertiles tapissés d'herbes tendres et de l'explosion de fleurs colorées à chaque printemps, ses vastes champs, ses lacs tranquilles et ses rivières à l'eau cristalline, dont les chuchotements apaisant se laissaient entendre sous l'ombre des feuillages.

Il avait aussi passé du temps à Dalaran, du temps où Kalrissa étudiait là-bas, à l'époque où la cité était encore solidement ancrée non loin du lac de Lordamere. Bien qu'elle fût dédiée à l'étude de la magie, c'était une ville très animée et colorée, qui attirait grand nombre de commerçants, et où la vie estudiantine battait son plein avec les débordements que cela impliquait parfois.

Le climat alentour, rarement sujet aux fortes chaleurs ou aux grands froids en faisait une région agréable, et il n'était pas rare de voir des étudiants paresser sous les arbres dès le retour des beaux jours, ou même aller se baigner sur les rives étincelantes du lac de Lordamere. Il avait passé ainsi de longs moment avec sa sœur, lorsque cette dernière avait besoin d'oublier un temps ses cours, ses examens et ses recherches.

Du reste, la ville était belle, les bâtiments élancés et élégants, et ses nombreux parcs étaient des lieux de promenades des plus plaisants, parfait pour se détacher parfois de l'atmosphère studieuse qui régnait dans ses bibliothèques, ou le tumulte quasi constant qui régnait dans les allées commerçantes.

Lordaeron, désormais à jamais défigurée, lui manquait presque autant. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une des grandes cités humaines les plus proches du royaume elfique, il y avait passé peu de temps. Il s'y était installé, au tout début, mais ses parents ne cessaient de lui envoyer son frère pour tenter de le faire revenir en Quel'Thalas. Il était alors parti plus loin, en partie pour Aranil d'ailleurs, que ses parents n'obligeaient plus à venir lui rendre visite toutes les semaines. Il avait du retourner en Lordaeron que bien plus tard. Brièvement après la Première Guerre, pour y rester lorsque la Seconde avait débuté, avant de retourner en Quel'Thalas lorsque le roi Anasterian retira leur royaume de l'Alliance.

Il se souvenait malgré tout avec netteté des magnifiques forêts de pins argentés qui avaient donné le nom à la région, et ne manquait pas de ressentir un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait les lieux à présent. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien à côté de la corruption des anciennes Terres du Nord, et le sort de Quel'Thalas le touchait davantage, mais pour l'un comme pour les autres, il n'avait jamais pu s'y habituer.

Teldrim et lui étaient habitués à vivre loin du royaume qui les avait vu naître, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient songé à l'époque qu'ils seraient obligés de revenir en Quel'thalas pour y rester. Mais la marche de l'Histoire en avait décidé autrement, et suite aux actions de Garithos, à la défection de leur prince, et aux choix politiques qui avaient suivis, les alliés d'hier étaient devenus les ennemis d'aujourd'hui.

Cette nouvelle alliance qui s'annonçait c'était un tout nouveau continent qui s'ouvrait bientôt à eux, et Raethalos n'avait que trop bien compris l'enthousiasme de son ami qui voulu le fouler avant les autres. Sur place, leurs plans avaient été modifiés, et ils avaient du s'approcher dangereusement d'Orgrimmar, mais par chance, rien ne leur était arrivé. La chance les avait quitté cependant, alors qu'ils traversaient Féralas pour rejoindre le bateau qui devait les ramener chez eux. C'est finalement là-bas, loin de chez eux, que Teldrim avait perdu la vie lorsqu'une nuit, leur bivouac fut attaqué par des ogres.

Une fois encore, il avait été confronté à ses limites et à sa propre faiblesse, et la réalisation de son impuissance lui laissa une profonde amertume. Encore une fois, il avait été incapable de sauver quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Pire encore, il estimait, sans réelle raison, avoir conduit son ami à une fin funeste. Si seulement il avait su refréner son impatience. Si seulement ils avaient attendu tous les deux...

De retour à Lune d'Argent, en quête de davantage de puissance, il avait suivi l'exemple de dame Liadrin et de nombreux autres après elle et était devenu un chevalier de sang. La Lumière, il apprit à la soumettre, elle dont il ne parvenait plus à entendre la voix depuis des années, et qui avait été remplacée par les chuchotements du vide dans son esprit. Il n'était plus un prêtre désormais, et il était déterminé à désormais protéger les autres à la force de son bras.

Des mois durant, il s'entraîna durement au maniement des armes, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient recouverts de cals, et que sa silhouette s'étoffe. Il travaillait avec ardeur, sans jamais fléchir, et accueillait avec bienveillance les courbatures et les muscles endoloris, car la douleur lui faisait oublier pendant quelques instants la soif de mana qui les dévorait tous, et la fatigue lui permettait de se dissoudre un peu dans le réconfort de l'oubli.

L'oubli. La fuite. Depuis qu'il avait abandonné sa femme et tourné le dos à ses parents, c'était en réalité la seule chose qui gouvernait sa vie. Les événements tragiques que furent la chute de Quel'thalas et la corruption du puits n'avaient fait que renforcer cette envie constante de toujours vouloir échapper à sa propre existence.

Parallèlement à son rigoureux entraînement, il avait apprit l'Orc. La grammaire lui posa bien des difficultés, mais au bout de six mois il le maîtrisait suffisamment pour se faire comprendre. Lorsqu'il s'estima prêt, il emprunta un zeppelin à Brill, et s'embarqua pour Kalimdor. À l'époque, il se souvient, deux autres elfes s'étaient embarqués avec lui. Ils avaient été peu nombreux à tenter l'aventure, mais tous avaient cette même hâte de quitter enfin leur royaume moribond.

Orgrimmar était telle qu'il l'avait imaginée, en plus peuplée et plus bruyante encore. En toute logique, il aurait dû détester cette ville, tant elle était différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, tant elle lui renvoyait, de par ses divergences, tout ce que son peuple avait perdu. Le Fléau avait réduit leur population à presque rien. Dans ce qu'il restait de leur ville, nombre de maisons voire de quartiers restaient inoccupées à la façon d'un vêtement trop grand. Les rues étaient vides, et rares étaient les enfants que l'on pouvait y croiser, jouant, courant, criant, bousculant les passants, alors qu'ils étaient nombreux quelques années encore. Comparée à Orgrimmar, Lune d'Argent était une ville agonisante, sans vie, comme enlisée dans un désespoir sans nom, incapable d'oublier ou d'effacer ses cicatrices béantes. Chacune de ses rues, de ses allées, ses impasses, tout en Lune d'Argent ne faisait que lui rappeler les horreurs que son peuple avait traversées. Six années s'étaient écoulées de façon imperceptible, six années qu'il aurait mieux aimé effacer complètement.

Alors, contre toute attente, cette ville poussiéreuse, surpeuplée, et dont le climat était si éloigné de ses préférences, il l'aima dès qu'il y posa un pied.

Avide de faire ses preuves, il rejoignit rapidement une guilde d'aventuriers –ou un clan, comme ils disaient ici. Il y était le seul elfe alors, mais une poignée d'autres suivirent son exemple. Pendant un temps il mena sa vie d'aventurier, voyageant avec de nouveaux compagnons, ravi de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et d'oublier enfin tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Prudent, il se tenait éloigné des champs de bataille autant que possible, et si le danger n'était jamais absent, jamais ses compagnons et lui ne se trouvèrent en situation où ils auraient pu craindre pour leur vie.

Lorsqu'il eut parcouru le continent en évitant Féralas, il voulut, comme d'autre avant lui, traverser le portail pour l'Outreterre. Alors qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent surmontés de nombreuses difficulté, l'un d'entre eux perdit la vie alors qu'ils traversaient la Péninsule des Flammes Infernales, sous un ciel désolé qui ne connaissait plus ni jour ni nuit. Ils brûlèrent son cadavre, comme il l'aurait souhaité, et poursuivirent leur route. Les jours passaient, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour éviter le pire, il vit ses camarades tomber un à un. Au moment où tous se réjouissaient de la chute d'Illidan Hurlorage, il se retrouva seul.

Ne sachant que faire en Outreterre, il s'installa un temps à Nagrand. La nouvelle qu'une bataille se préparait en Quel'Thalas arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il quitta l'Outreterre pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Son peuple se préparait à la guerre, et il voulut en être. Enfin ils furent débarrassés de la malédiction qui les rongeait tous depuis tant d'années, même si leurs terres portaient à jamais la marque tragique des exactions du prince de Lordaraon. Pas une famille n'avait été épargnée, et personne ne pouvait dire n'avoir pas perdu un proche. Tous réclamaient vengeance, et pas seulement son peuple, et il était temps de donner à Arthas le châtiment qu'il méritait.

Une fois encore, il était parti accompagné, acceptant l'invitation à les suivre d'un membre de sa guilde, et une fois encore ses compagnons avaient fini par périr un à un. Seule Helena Baxton avait survécu, et rien que pour cette raison Raethalos ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir pour elle un certain attachement et un sentiment de reconnaissance. L'assaut final contre Arthas, auquel ils n'avaient pu participer directement, avait rendu Helena encore plus amère et maussade qu'elle ne l'était d'ordinaire, avant qu'elle ne finisse par mettre un terme à leur collaboration.

Les années passèrent, charriant dans leur sillages de nombreux autres cadavres, infâmes ornements discordants sur la toile de sa vie. Raethalos se détachait toujours davantage des autres, et les rapports qu'il entretenait avec ses camarades de guilde devenaient superficiels. Il savait toujours se faire aimer à l'occasion : il n'avait pas son pareil pour paraître affable et sympathique, et quelques sourires charmeurs savaient parfois être utiles, mais il en voyait de moins en moins l'utilité.

Le temps passant, il finit par accueillir chaque nouvelle mort avec résignation. Il ne pourrait jamais protéger personne, il en était incapable. Les paysages avaient perdu leurs couleurs. Sa nourriture avait le goût de la cendre dans sa bouche. Il continuait de parcourir les routes mais sans passion aucune. Il ne voulait se poser nulle part, mais ne savait plus s'émerveiller de rien. Les nouveaux territoires découverts après le Cataclysme, il en avait rapidement fait le tour, sans s'étonner de rien, sans s'attarder nulle part.

Avec d'autres il se vit enrôlé de force pour servir sous leur chef de guerre, et reprendre Theramore aux humains. Il ignore encore comment il était parvenu à survivre, mais la bataille n'en fut pas une. Bien qu'ils aient gagnés par des moyens détournés et malhonnêtes, leurs rangs avaient été décimés. Tout cela en pure perte, puisque qu'avec la bombe de mana l'issue en avait été décidée d'avance. C'est dans ce contexte, où une guerre totale entre la Horde et l'Alliance semblait se profiler, qu'un nouveau continent fut découvert.

La Pandarie, il l'avait vue mais écœuré qu'il était des dernières batailles dont il avait été témoin, il avait passé davantage de temps dans une quelconque auberge à boire plus que de raison qu'à profiter de ses glorieux paysages. Lorsque la nouvelle de la purge de Dalaran arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles il était retourné à Orgrimmar pour se terrer dans le local du clan, incapable de s'impliquer davantage pour une Horde dans laquelle il ne se retrouvait plus. C'est à cette période qu'il fut nommé trésorier, peut-être pour l'obliger à arrêter de ruminer sans cesse dans son coin.

Tous les jours se ressemblaient, et la seule chose un peu distrayante étaient les visites presque quotidienne de Ma'wande. Bien qu'elle aurait du rester à l'orphelinat, elle parvenait toujours à déjouer la surveillance des matrones, qui, au fil du temps, avaient fini par baisser les bras et la laissait faire. La plupart des membres de la guilde ne voyaient eux même aucune objection à ce que la petite vienne. Chacun voulait lui compter ses aventures, ses histoires de voyages, ses récits de batailles, où il était parfois difficile de démêler le vrai du faux. D'autres cherchaient à lui enseigner quelques rudiments de combats, et Raethalos se contentait de regarder les différents entraînements d'un air absent.

Jamais encore il n'avait parlé avec Ma'wande, même s'il avait eu parfois l'impression étrange qu'elle attendait qu'il le fasse. Il l'écoutait échanger avec les autres membres de la guilde, plaisantant avec eux, riant parfois. Elle était amusante, souvent sans-gêne, un peu insolente parfois, mais débordait de vie à un point que c'en était presque communicatif. Cependant, alors que l'effort de guerre se poursuivait elle se montra moins souvent, occupée qu'elle devait l'être aux travaux auxquels, comme chaque citoyen, elle avait été affectée.

Bientôt il fut évident que la Horde ne pouvait plus suivre Garrosh, dans ses ambitions démesurées qui risquaient de leur causer du tort à tous. Chacun faisait alors l'objet d'une surveillance constante, tous vivaient dans un climat de crainte et de terreur, rongés par la peur d'être dénoncé par un voisin, une connaissance, voire un ami, et de disparaître à jamais. Le local de la guilde devint désert, et avant que les choses ne tournent mal pour lui, il quitta Orgrimmar. La rébellion s'organisa, et après avoir longuement hésité il s'engagea finalement. Une nouvelle guerre se préparait et une fois encore, il compta parmi les soldats. Orgrimmar libérée, les scènes de joie et de liesses qui avaient suivies l'avaient incité à se rapprocher de membres de sa guilde.

Hélas, Garrosh était parvenu à s'enfuir, et la paix n'avait pas duré. Une nouvelle menace, la Horde de fer, menaçait la sécurité des habitants d'Azeroth. Il fallait prendre les devants, les empêcher d'envahir leurs terres, détruire dans l'œuf leurs plans de conquête. On avait de nouveau besoin de reprendre les armes et lui et ses compagnons s'étaient rendus en Draenor, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à ce nouveau danger.

Une grande partie de ses camarades étaient morts lors du débarquement, et lui n'avait dû son salut qu'à Erzula. Ils avaient dû laisser tous les cadavres sur place alors qu'ils fuyaient pour prendre un bateau. Des gens aguerris, tout comme lui, qui avaient survécus jusqu'à présent, pour mourir sur une terre qui n'était même pas la leur. Las, abattu, brisé, Raethalos était revenu en Azeroth dès que les mages étaient parvenu à ouvrir un portail. À quoi bon tous ces sacrifices, toute cette souffrance, tous ces morts? Chaque nouvelle bataille égrenait inlassablement son lot de tourments, et ne semblait vouloir conduire qu'à un nouveau conflit. Ils étaient tous condamnés à ne connaître que cela, dans un monde perpétuellement ravagé par les guerres, un monde forgé par le chaos.

Il était resté à Orgrimmar, ne quittant guère le quartier général des Haches Sanglantes, buvant parfois plus que de raisons. Ses cauchemars avaient repris un temps, hantés cette fois non plus par sa sœur, mais par de nouveaux visages défigurés par la douleur et la souffrance. Pour les faire taire, et parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux, il menait à l'occasion en solitaire les quelques demandes ou missions qu'on pouvait parfois lui soumettre.

Un jour, Drogash était venu le voir. Il lui demanda s'il avait des projets, des choses de prévu pour lui-même et Raethalos dut admettre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui expliqua alors qu'ils avaient du mal à retenir Ma'wande, et que bien qu'elle soit visiblement trop jeune, que le moment était venu de la laisser parcourir un peu le continent, à condition qu'elle soit accompagnée de quelqu'un d'expérimenté et Drogash voulait que ce soit lui.

Au départ, il refusa. Mais Drogash insista, encore et encore. Il était parfait pour ce rôle, s'était toujours montré prudent, connaissait bien Azeroth et ses dangers, et était même capable de la soigner un minimum si les choses devaient mal tourner. Raethalos n'était pas d'accord. D'autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer, feraient l'affaire bien mieux que lui. Erzula, s'il ne fallait citer qu'elle, même si libérer la voleuse de ses obligations signifiait que Raethalos aurait du la remplacer d'une façon ou d'une autre en Draenor. C'était elle, après tout, qui avait un jour trouvé Ma'wande, seule, errante et vêtue de haillons, non loin de Cabestan.

Raethalos savait qu'il y avait d'autres raisons derrière, mais jamais Drogash ne les mentionna. Parmi elles, il le devinait, la pitié qu'il devait lui inspirer à le voir se morfondre, toujours solitaire, toujours plus rongé par le regret. Raethalos ignorait encore comment Drogash s'y était pris, mais à la fin il accepta.

Le départ avait était donné pour la semaine suivante. Lorsqu'il se rendit à l'entrée de la Vallée de la Force ce jour-là, sous l'échos fracassant des rumeurs de la ville, Ma'wande l'attendait déjà, ses longs cheveux gris ramenés en une multitude de tresses compliquées, trépignant d'impatience un sac rapiécé sur son épaule, un carquois et une dague à la ceinture, et son arc à la main. Il ne sût lire l'expression qu'elle afficha à l'instant où elle le vit, mais il cru reconnaître la surprise. Était-elle déçue? Il l'ignorait, mais imaginait sans peine que c'était le cas.

\- C'est toi alors qui m'accompagne? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à retenir une pointe d'incrédulité.

\- Et crois-moi que j'en suis désolé pour toi, mais oui.

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Ce furent là les tous premiers mots qu'ils échangèrent.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux d'Orgrimmar sous les cieux rayonnants, laissant derrière eux la ville que le soleil accablait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur encore une fois de voir mourir un camarade devant ses yeux, peur à nouveau de se retrouver confronté à sa propre faiblesse et à son incapacité à protéger qui que ce soit.

\- Il te faudra autre chose mon chou ?

La voix, traînante et haut perchée, le tira de sa rêverie, et il baissa les yeux pour regarder celle à qui elle appartenait. La serveuse de l'établissement étira ses lèvres épaisses en une parodie de sourire et lança un regard plein de remontrance sur son verre presque vide. Elle tendit son doigt vers le fond de la salle d'un geste impérieux. Sur un mur crasseux, à droite des étagères où les bouteilles s'accumulaient sous la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, était accroché un écriteau rédigé en Orc et en Commun, et sur lequel il pouvait lire en lettres peintes en rouge « Si on ne consomme pas on ne reste pas ».

\- Non, je vais y aller, merci.

D'un geste il termina son verre avant de quitter l'établissement sans prendre la peine de laisser un pourboire. De nouveau en plein soleil il plissa des yeux un instant, ébloui, avant de rejoindre Ma'wande sur le quai.

\- Tu sais que bateau ne se chargera pas plus vite si tu l'attends ici. Tout ce que tu risques de gagner, c'est une insolation.

\- J'ai quand même bien l'droit de rester où je veux.

Raethalos leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Certes, soupira-t-il. Allons plutôt récupérer nos montures et voyons si nous pouvons déjà embarquer.

Ma'wande semblait avoir passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec les marins, et voulait désormais lui rapporter tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Alors qu'ils marchaient, elle ne cessait de l'entretenir avec des histoires toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres et auxquelles il aurait eu grand peine à croire.

\- Et même qu'une fois il paraît que le bateau s'est _retourné_ alors qu'ils venaient de dépasser le Maelström, et qu'ils ont fait toute la traversée comme ça. Du coup ils étaient obligés de marcher sur les plafonds, et de descendre les escaliers pour les monter. Résultat, quand ils sont arrivés sur la terre ferme ils savaient plus marcher correctement au sol tellement ils n'en avaient plus l'habitude, alors ils en venaient à se déplacer tête en bas, sur les mains.

\- Tu ne devrais pas accorder tant de crédit aux histoires de marins, répondit Raethalos qui ne put cependant réprimer une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Attends, attends, c'est pas la meilleure ! Ma'wande pris un air sérieux et lui fit face, avançant à reculons, pour mieux observer la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Une fois ils ont été attaqué, tu devineras jamais par quoi.

\- Un kraken ? tenta Raethalos.

\- Oui bon, t'as deviné, mais attends, pas genre n'importe quel kraken. Non ! Un énorme kraken, qui fait au moins la taille de la Pandarie. Ça j'parie que même toi tu n'en as jamais vu, ajouta-t-elle en plissant des yeux.

\- Non, en effet, mais rien de surprenant, répondit-il avec malice.

\- Même qu'il était chevauché par un sorcier murloc qui le commandait. Et tout l'équipage...

Mais alors qu'elle continuait de parler, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant eux, et une jeune femme en sorti en trombe, tête baissée, claquant la porte derrière elle. Avant d'avoir le temps de retenir Ma'wande, la jeune humaine se heurta de plein fouet à la trollesse, qui, sous le choc qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, en perdit l'équilibre.

La femme quant à elle poussa une petite exclamation de douleur, portant ses mains à son menton, qu'elle venait vraisemblablement de cogner contre Ma'wande. Raethalos aida Ma'wande à se relever, mais cette dernière, furieuse, lâcha vite sa main pour se ruer vers l'humaine.

\- Fais gaffe où tu marches toi! grommela-t-elle en Orc, à destination de l'humaine qui se retourna, visiblement pressée de s'éloigner de la trollesse.

Raethalos leva les yeux au ciel, en poussant un soupir las, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant le culot et l'aplomb dont faisait preuve Ma'wande. C'était _elle_ qui avait marché à reculons, après tout. Cette dernière n'en avait pas fini, cependant. Lorsque l'humaine passa devant elle, la tête baissé, elle étendit sa jambe pour faire un croche-pied. L'humaine trébucha, et tomba tête la première dans la poussière.

\- Ma'wande! Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter!

La trollesse ne cessait de marmonner à destination de la jeune femme quelques propos très fleuris et tout autant de malédictions bien senties. L'humaine aurait été bien en peine de comprendre, mais il n'était pas compliqué, vu le ton employé, d'en deviner le sens général. Raethalos observait la jeune femme, guettant le moindre signe d'énervement alors qu'il faisait signe à Ma'wande de baisser d'un ton. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la situation ne dégénère. Les Cogneurs prenaient leur rôle très au sérieux, et n'hésitaient pas à bannir de la ville ceux qui avaient l'audace de provoquer un esclandre. Heureusement pour eux, aucune d'entre eux ne semblait les avoir remarqué pour le moment.

\- Et merde, jura l'humaine dans sa langue en se redressant.

Il ressentit un peu de compassion pour elle en la voyant ainsi, à genoux dans la poussière, leur tournant le dos la tête baissée, s'époussetant la poitrine. Sa tenue comme sa coiffure ne semblaient pas adaptées au lieu, ce qui ne la rendait que plus ridicule. Sa robe finement brodée était rehaussée de quelques festons et dentelles, et des petits bijoux brillaient à ses oreilles. Une natte compliquée faisait le tour de sa nuque à la façon d'une demi-couronne, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses boucles accrochaient la lumière, faisant ressortir les reflets d'airain qui courraient sur sa chevelure.

La jeune femme essaya de se relever, mais s'emmêlant les jambes avec le tissu de sa robe elle resta au sol. Ses épaules se soulevèrent, elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux d'une main et fit de son mieux pour étouffer un reniflement qui cependant n'était passé inaperçu ni pour lui, ni pour Ma'wande, qui souffla avec exaspération, et que Raethalos fit taire d'un geste.

Ses doigts blancs se crispèrent en s'enfonçant sans la terre, ses épaules se soulevaient de plus en plus rapidement, et il fut bientôt évident qu'elle était en train de sangloter. Ma'wande et lui échangèrent tous deux un regard surpris. Ce n'était quand même pas à cause de sa chute qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, tout de même? Un Cogneur choisi ce moment précis pour s'aventurer dans leur direction. Il leur lança un regard méfiant, jugeant la situation d'un air sévère, semblant hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas passé plus tôt. Le comportement qu'avait eu Ma'wande était bien suffisant pour risquer de se faire éjecter.

L'humaine releva la tête et ses joues ruisselaient encore de ses larmes, sur lesquelles s'était collée la poussière de Cabestan. Semblant abandonner tout faux-semblant, elle ne cessait de renifler. Ses yeux embués, son visage sale et son air misérable la rendait si pitoyable, que mu par un sentiment de compassion, et aussi pour faire bonne figure devant le Cogneur qui ne cessait de surveiller la scène, il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il fut même à deux doigts de lui adresser quelques mots d'excuses, mais l'humaine se contenta de fixer sa main sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, ne semblant même pas la remarquer. Cela eut pour effet d'agacer Raethalos, qui se trouva stupide à tendre une main qu'on ignorait, mais eu au moins le mérite de faire s'éloigner le Cogneur.

L'humaine sembla finalement réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et elle se redressa vivement par elle-même, refusant la main qu'il lui tendait avant de s'éloigner rapidement sans se retourner, se frottant le visage de ses manches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-là ?, s'étonna Ma'wande. Elle est bizarre cette fille, à pleurer pour si peu.

Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée une seconde fois. Un homme, qui semblait s'être habillé à la hâte en sorti à son tour et se mis à courir derrière l'humaine qui avait encore accéléré le pas, avant de disparaître au détour d'un bâtiment.

\- Emy, attend ! s'exclama-t-il. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Raethalos eu le temps d'y apercevoir derrière une femme, cherchant à dissimuler son corps nu et ses formes voluptueuses avec un drap alors qu'elle refermait la porte. Ma'wande la remarqua également.

\- Je vois, des histoires de fesses… dit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air savant, comme si elle était experte en la matière.

\- On dirait.

\- La nouvelle a beaucoup plus de poitrine.

\- Voyons, 'Wande, répondit-il d'un ton désapprobateur, sans parvenir toutefois à réprimer un sourire amusé. Parle-moi plutôt du sorcier murloc. Si le kraken était aussi grand que la Pandarie, comment ont-ils fait pour le voir, si petit sur quelque chose d'aussi gigantesque?

\- Bah parce qu'il était tout _devant_ , voyons, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si la réponse allait de soi.

Sans plus du tout penser à l'incident, ils étaient allés récupérer leurs montures avant de retourner sur les quais. On les laissa embarquer et prendre place dans leur cabine, et avec un soupir, Raethalos constata qu'il n'aurait qu'un simple hamac cette nuit pour lit. Il n'en regretta que davantage le zeppelin, sur lequel il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de dormir. Ma'wande et lui étaient ensuite remontés sur le pont, attendant que le bateau lève enfin l'ancre, pour regarder Cabestan s'éloigner lentement, et finalement voir ses grèves ocres disparaître à l'horizon.

* * *

Debout dans sa chambre, Emily s'essuya le visage d'une serviette. Ce n'était pas tant le chagrin qui l'avait fait pleurer plus tôt que la colère et la honte qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Flint. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie autant humiliée, et le supplice s'était accru lorsque cette horrible petite trollesse l'avait faite tomber face contre terre. Incapable de retenir ses sentiments plus longtemps, elle s'était mise à sangloter comme une enfant devant deux membres de la Horde. Rien que d'y songer à nouveau, elle sentait son estomac se retourner et ses oreilles devenir brûlantes. Si la trollesse avait été seule, elle aurait volontiers déchargé sur elle toute sa fureur et sa hargne, mais elle était accompagnée, et surtout Cabestan n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour provoquer une rixe contre des membres de l'autre faction.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au vieux miroir au tain abîmé et piqueté de taches noires. Ses yeux gonflés paraissaient encore un peu rouges, mais au moins elle avait repris à présent figure humaine. Elle s'était également changée, la robe qu'elle portait encore il y a une heure à peine s'était déchirée au niveau des coutures dans sa chute, en plus de se salir. C'était une robe de ville, très jolie mais guère très résistante, et elle déplorait de l'avoir choisie pour rencontrer Flint. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? Qu'en la voyant ainsi, bien coiffée et parée de ses plus beaux atours, il allait regretter sa conduite et revenir avec elle? Elle n'en avait même pas envie, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle considéra d'un air revêche ses épaisses tresses, qu'elle défit avec rage. Tous ces efforts inutiles...

Submergée par de nombreuses émotions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer en revue les événements qu'elle venait de vivre, à commencer par le moment où elle avait dit à Flint qu'elle le quittait, avant de s'enfuir. Flint l'avait suivie, et elle avait essayé en vain d'ouvrir un portail pour Hurlevent. Elle se rappelait alors s'être tournée vers Flint, oubliant un moment où elle était, et lui avoir balancé son poing à la figure.

Un sourire fugace lui monta aux lèvres. Elle s'était faite très mal au poing, et des Cogneurs étaient arrivés en courant pour les séparer, mais cela l'avait soulagée. Une fois jetée en dehors de Cabestan sans ménagement par les Cogneurs, (comme si elle ne s'était pas assez donnée en spectacle) elle avait de nouveau essayé d'ouvrir un portail pour Hurlevent, malgré toute la peine du monde qu'elle avait à se concentrer. Elle avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais y était enfin parvenue après de nombreux infructueux essais.

Son portail s'était ouvert si proche des canaux qu'elle avait failli tomber à l'eau après l'avoir traversé, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire les enfants qui jouaient aux billes dans un coin de la rue. Pour se venger, et elle regrettait à présent s'être montrée mauvaise, elle avait donné en passant un coup de pieds rageur dans les billes. L'une d'entre elles, verte comme le jade et étincelante comme du cristal, s'était perdue entre les sabots d'un cheval avant de tomber dans l'eau avec un petit _ploc_ , provoquant une vive agitation dans le groupe des enfants. Alors qu'ils se lamentaient de la perte de leur plus belle bille, penchés sur bord du canal, elle s'était rapidement éloignée sans même se retourner. Pendant les vingt minutes que prenait le trajet pour s'y rendre elle s'était employée à regarder le sol et se faire la plus discrète possible.

Désormais, que devait-elle faire? Ce logement, elle ne l'avait loué que pour y vivre avec Flint, et elle ferait tout aussi bien de le rendre. L'endroit était trop grand pour elle seule, et partir lui permettrait de couper définitivement les ponts avec lui. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'elle avait faite en rentrant avait été de jeter toutes les affaires de Flint par la fenêtre de la chambre. À chaque fois qu'elle avait penché la tête pour regarder la rue, la vue des habits de son ancien compagnon, trempés par la boue et piétinés par des passants qui ne leur accordaient pas un regard, lui apportait un sentiment de satisfaction des plus réconfortants. C'était puéril et mesquin, elle le savait, mais s'en moquait éperdument.

Elle assembla ses propres affaires, récupéra tout son argent qu'elle compta, vérifiant qu'elle avait de quoi payer le dernier loyer, et commença à tout empaqueter. Elle ne possédait pas beaucoup de vêtements, bien que couturière, car la plupart des choses qu'elle cousait ne lui était pas destinées. Malgré tout, elle trouva un peu triste de constater que tout ce qu'elle possédait pouvait presque tenir dans un sac.

Avant de quitter les lieux, elle se pencha pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié sous les meubles. Sous son lit, parmi les moutons de poussières, se trouvait son vieux bâton de mage, et elle en fut étonnée. _Comme c'est étrange_ , se dit-elle alors qu'elle le soupesait, _je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir conservé_.

Pour aider Flint à rembourser les dettes de son père, elle avait été contrainte de vendre tout ce qu'elle possédait et qui ne lui était plus utile. C'était un bon bâton, de qualité correcte, et avec de bons enchantements. Elle se demanda s'il ne serait pas judicieux de le vendre à présent (elle pouvait en espérer au moins deux pièces d'or après tout) puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se raviser. Une autre idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

Et pourquoi pas ? Quelle meilleure façon de tourner la page que de reprendre sa vie d'avant ? Ça serait comme si la malheureuse parenthèse de sa relation avec Flint n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il n'avait eu aucune influence sur sa vie, et l'idée l'avait déjà effleurée plus tôt.

Emily ferma la porte, tourna la clé, et quitta son logement pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

 _Ma première journée d'aventurière s'annonce mal_ , songea-t-elle en regardant le panneau d'affichage. Une fois qu'elle eut payé le mois en cours à la logeuse, sa bourse s'était allégée. Elle n'avait plus de quoi s'acheter des potions ou un équipement correct, qu'elle savait indispensables avant de reprendre la route.

Si elle voulait s'équiper elle avait besoin de quelques missions bien rémunérées, mais les mieux payées étaient évidemment les plus dangereuses, et donc demandaient d'être mieux préparés. Ou elle pouvait perdre son temps à accomplir des tâches dont le premier journalier pouvait se charger, comme butter des pommes de terre -elle avait vraiment vu ce genre de demande sur le tableau d'affichage un jour- mais c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de travail qu'elle avait voulu autrefois devenir aventurière.

Elle regardait tristement le panneau d'ordres de missions depuis un moment, espérant à moitié en trouver une intéressante que personne n'aurait remarquée, lorsqu'un doigt lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme à l'air concentré qui lui était familière, vêtue de cuir sombre des pieds à la tête. La jeune femme afficha alors un large sourire, et Emily se rappela de qui il s'agissait.

\- Milly! C'est bien toi ! Je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure, mais je n'étais pas certaine de t'avoir reconnue !

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, la femme la serra dans ses bras.

\- Grace… Ça faisait longtemps, parvint-elle à articuler, alors que l'étreinte chassait l'air de ses poumons.

Grace était entrée à l'orphelinat à l'âge de neuf ans, lorsqu'elle-même en avait tout juste six. Belle, vive, intelligente et sûre d'elle, elle avait été tout de suite la coqueluche de tout le monde. Seulement, pour son malheur, elle paraissait plus vieille que son âge, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elle ne fut jamais adoptée, les gens, tout le monde le savait, préférant les très jeunes enfants.

Emily ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi la belle Grace s'était rapprochée de la grosse Milly, comme on la surnommait alors, mais du temps où elle fut à l'orphelinat, Grace ne la quitta pas. Son quotidien en fut grandement amélioré, car les autres cessèrent peu à peu de se moquer d'elle ouvertement.

Lorsqu'elle eut l'âge de quitter l'orphelinat, Grace avait tout de suite pris la route, lui envoyant les lettres de ses récits. Comme elle l'avait enviée, à cet instant... Et puis les lettre s'étaient espacées, et elle avait cessé d'en recevoir. Quand elle quitta elle aussi l'orphelinat à son tour, Emily avait espéré croiser son amie sur les routes, mais cela n'arriva jamais.

Elle se recula de quelques pas pour examiner Grace et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en la regardant. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle ne lui rendaient pas justice puisqu'en perdant ses traits juvéniles, sa beauté s'était renforcée. Avec ses épais cheveux sombres, ses yeux clairs, sa bouche pleine et ses traits harmonieux, Grace était le genre de femme sur laquelle les hommes ne devaient pas manquer de se retourner. En comparaison, comme elle devait sembler bien commune... Si elle avait été aussi jolie que son amie, Flint ne serait jamais allé voir ailleurs.

Emily se força à sourire. Elle ne voulait absolument pas paraître malheureuse ou désespérée devant Grace. Elle n'était plus à l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait plus besoin que celle-ci la réconforte lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, commença-t-elle. On a tellement de chose à se dire! Que fais-tu à Hurlevent ?

Grace passa sa main dans les cheveux, d'un geste élégant qu'elle semblait avoir effectué bon nombre de fois. Avec un léger sourire, Emily devina qu'elle le destinait normalement à un auditoire de sexe masculin.

\- Je suis retournée à Hurlevent pour me trouver une nouvelle guilde. Je ne supportais plus les membres de l'ancienne, alors j'ai décidé de claquer la porte.

De son index replié, Grace donna un petit coup désinvolte au tableau d'affichage.

\- J'ai vu que toi, tu regardais ça, j'en conclu que tu cherches du travail un peu... Hors norme ? D'un coup d'œil rapide, Grace inspecta la tenue d'Emily avant de reprendre. Tu commences, peut-être ? Tu n'as pas l'air équipée du tout.

\- Je... Je reprends en fait. Emily se sentie quelque peu contrariée. Elle aimait mieux, pour le moment, éviter de tout raconter à Grace. J'avais besoin d'argent et j'ai vendu toutes mes anciennes affaires, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est parfait, reprit Grace en posant sa main sur son épaule, l'entraînant un peu plus loin. Tu as besoin d'une guilde, on peut s'en chercher une pour toute les deux.

\- Une guilde ? commença Emily, hésitante. Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais rejoint une...

\- Mais si, tu verras, c'est très pratique. Ils reçoivent directement certaines missions qui ne sont pas affichées ici, et plus la guilde est importante, plus elle reçoit d'exclusivités. Quand tu as besoin d'aide, tu trouves facilement quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, et ils peuvent même te fournir une partie de l'équipement. Ce qui, reconnaît le, ne serait pas du luxe pour toi.

\- Je ne sais pas, commença Emily, ses deux mains sur son bâton. Ça semble intéressant.

\- En plus nous sommes au meilleur endroit pour en trouver une, poursuivit Grace.

Emily se retourna et regarda tout autour d'elle.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui, ici. Non loin du panneau d'affichage, car c'est ici que se rendent la plupart des aventuriers et des mercenaires.

D'une main, elle lui désigna un humain de grande taille d'un air affable, qui portait un tabard pourpre. Celui-ci venait tout juste d'arrêter un nain, qui revenait du tableau d'affichage.

\- Tu vois ? dit-elle.

Emily plissa des yeux.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour été accostée de la sorte, _moi_... Ils doivent se dire que je suis trop faible, je doute pouvoir les intéresser.

\- Non, c'est juste que ces derniers temps, ils sont de plus en plus envahissant. De moins en moins de personnes choisissent de devenir aventurier, ils ont du mal à recruter alors que les guildes ne cessent de se multiplier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils cherchent tellement à recruter, s'étonna Emily, s'ils fournissent l'équipement, ça doit leur coûter cher, non ?

\- Ah, pas tant que ça, et ils gagnent bien plus derrière. Pour chaque mission reçue en exclusivité, ils perçoivent une petite commission, sans compter que les membres de la guilde paient une petite cotisation. C'est donnant donnant. Mais surtout, plus la guilde est importante, plus elle bénéficie de réductions fiscales. Le royaume va parfois jusqu'à payer lui-même les forgerons. En cas de besoin, ça coûte moins cher que d'entretenir une armée complète, tu comprends ?

\- Je vois... Donc l'idéal c'est d'avoir une grosse guilde, non ?

\- C'est ça, mais pas trop non plus, histoire d'éviter de n'être qu'un numéro anonyme. Ils ont une plus grosse obligation de résultats, et peuvent se montrer sévères et trop exigeants, quand ils ne t'envoient pas au casse-pipe.

\- Ça semble compliqué, tout ça.

\- Pas du tout, objecta Grace. Il suffit de regarder les recruteurs. On en cherche un qui n'insiste pas auprès des gens et n'agit pas comme un désespéré. Ils ne cherchent pas à recruter en nombre généralement, juste à remplacer les départs. Donc plus quelqu'un qui observe et attend, tu vois.

\- Pas comme ce gnome, donc. Avec son bâton, Emily pointa un gnome en tabard de guilde qui, portant de grosses lunettes dont les épais verres roses lui cachaient les yeux, courrait après une draenei qui l'ignorait totalement.

\- C'est l'idée, oui, acquiesça Grace.

Grace lui posa alors tout un tas de questions sur les dernières années qu'elle avait passé, et auxquelles Emily répondait de façon vague, tout en observant avec attention les personnes qui se tenaient autour du panneau d'affichage. Sans prévenir, elle attrapa brusquement Emily par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle, se plantant finalement devant un homme. Ce dernier, n'eut été son nez qui semblait avoir été cassé autrefois, était plutôt séduisant. D'une belle stature, quelques rides d'expressions aux coins des yeux, il donnait l'impression d'être une personne honnête et sympathique.

\- Bonjour, mesdames, dit-il d'une voix à la fois grave et douce, puis-je vous aider ?

Grace, affichant un sourire faussement timide, passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- À vrai dire oui. Nous recherchons toutes les deux une guilde, et la Compagnie des Lions serait, je pense, parfaite pour nous.

L'homme sembla hésiter, jetant un coup d'œil successivement à toutes les deux.

\- Hum, ça va être un peu compliqué, dit-il un peu gêné. Vous cherchez ensemble, c'est ça ?

Emily acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de comprendre ce qui posait problème.

\- Enfin, c'est surtout elle, dit-elle en se tournant vers Grace, qui cherche une guilde. Si ça dérange je peux chercher ailleurs.

L'homme leva sa main avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Écoutez, vous pouvez toujours essayer. Je m'en voudrais de séparer deux compagnons d'arme, mais pour ce genre de chose ce n'est pas moi qui ai le dernier mot. Venez, suivez-moi, dit-il en leur ouvrant la marche. Nous allons directement demander à la personne qui décide.

Il les mena à travers la foule, passant devant de nombreuses échoppes et autant de marchands qui haranguaient les citadins, répétant à l'envie chacun leur refrain.

\- Elles sont belles mes pêches ! Arrivage frais de Pandarie !

\- Qui veut du pain chaud ? Directement sorti du four !

\- Monsieur, une belle breloque pour votre jolie dame?

Alors qu'il leur fit prendre une rue en direction de la vieille ville, l'homme reprit la parole.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Moi c'est Irving Wilder, et vous connaissez déjà notre guilde.

\- Evidemment, répondit Grace, alors qu'Emily hochait la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Notre quartier général n'est pas très grand, prévient-il avec un ton d'excuse, mais il est bien situé.

Il tourna dans une ruelle et leur désigna une porte. Au-dessus de celle-ci, une vieille enseigne en bois vermoulue avec une tête de lion peinte en jaune achevait de montrer l'emplacement. Devant la porte, un draenei et une elfe de la nuit étaient engagés dans une discussion. Pour le peu qu'elle en entendit, elle portait sur le prix des composants alchimiques nécessaires à plusieurs potions. Ils se retournèrent tous deux en les voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour Irving, commença l'elfe. Tu nous ramènes de nouvelles recrues ?

\- On verra, répondit Irving, tu sais bien que ça ne dépend pas de moi. Voici Malysha, ajouta-il à destination des deux jeunes femmes, en tendant la main vers l'elfe.

Cette dernière, très grande, avait des traits fins et racés, comme ciselés par le plus délicat des orfèvres, mais cette beauté froide donnait l'impression à Emily d'une personne orgueilleuse et inaccessible. Ses yeux argentés étaient bordés de longs cils épais, et ses beaux cheveux sombres étaient coiffés en une tresse qui s'arrêtait à mi-hauteur. Elle avait agrémenté sa coiffure de quelques fleurs odorantes, et l'ensemble était des plus charmants. Un port de tête élégant, le sourcil impeccable, les lèvres pleines et un visage ravissant de par sa grâce et sa finesse parachevaient le tableau, et elle portait une tenue de cuir qui bien que ne dévoilant rien d'autre que ses bras, laissait deviner les courbes de son corps.

En guise de bonjour, elle leur adressa un gracieux signe de tête, ses beaux yeux à moitié masqués par ses paupières.

\- Et voici Jaduurq, poursuivi Irving, désignant le draenei d'un geste de la main.

\- Enchanté, fit ce dernier avec un fort accent, et en leur adressant un franc et chaleureux sourire.

Vêtu d'une robe aux étoffes brillantes serties de pierreries et aux broderies élégantes et délicates, Jaduurq, comme tous les hommes de sa race, était impressionnant. Il les dominait largement, avec sa haute stature ses larges épaules, et ses cornes épaisses achevaient de lui donner de la hauteur. Sa chevelure brune était simplement rejetée lâchement en arrière, et son menton était masqué par une barbe finement taillée. Ses anneaux de tentacules étaient délicatement ciselés et incrustés de petites pierres brillantes. Ses yeux intelligents donnaient l'impression d'une personne droite et digne de confiance, ce que ne démentait pas son sourire amical.

\- Est-ce que le capitaine Tannings est toujours ici ? s'enquit Irving.

\- Oui, répondit Jaduurq. À sa table habituelle.

Malysha et lui s'écartèrent pour leur laisser la place, et Irving ouvrit la porte avant de se pousser pour les faire rentrer.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste salle, aux murs peints en ocre, et bien éclairée grâce à ses nombreuses fenêtres hautes. L'une d'entre elles était entrouverte, et en plus de la lumière laissait passer la brise. Au plafond un gros lustre simple était accroché, ses nombreuses bougies à moitié fondues tordues comme des doigts de vieillard. Au fond de la salle on pouvait voir une large cheminée au linteau de marbre. Aucun feu n'y brûlait, mais des bûches y avaient été placées en prévision. De nombreuses petites tables étaient disposées un peu partout, ainsi que des chaises de toutes tailles. Elles étaient toutes rembourrées au niveau du dossier et de l'assise et recouvertes du même tissu bleu clair, aux couleurs de la guilde.

Sur le mur de gauche de la salle, Emily remarqua un énorme panneau d'affichage recouvert de nombreux morceaux de papier et d'affiches colorées. Deux petites portes barraient les murs. La première non loin de la cheminée, la seconde sur le côté droit de la salle. Sur la droite également un petit escalier en bois clair menait à un entre-sol ouvert, et dont la surface prenait la moitié de la salle principale. Depuis le rez-de-chaussé, Emily pouvait y voir une petite bibliothèque, ainsi que des poufs à l'air confortable.

Quelques personnes étaient présentes, la plupart discutant entre elles autour d'une table ou du panneau d'affichage. Ils s'étaient presque tous retournés à leur entrée et avaient repris leurs occupations sans plus faire attention à eux quelques secondes plus tard.

Irving les mena alors tout au fond de la salle. Là, assise seule à une table recouverte de nombreux parchemins, une femme semblait plongée en pleine réflexion. Elle ne leva le regard que lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois devant elle.

\- Capitaine Tanning, ces deux personnes aimeraient nous rejoindre.

Le capitaine posa ses yeux froids sur les deux jeunes femmes, les observant toutes deux avec attention. Emily remarqua qu'elle s'attarda un moment sur le bâton qu'elle tenait, et passait rapidement en revue sa tenue.

\- J'avais demandé une personne, me semble-t-il, répondit le capitaine, d'une voix au timbre sévère, en soulevant un de ses papiers. Avec elles ça ferait quatre, et nous venons tout juste de recruter un mage.

Tanning était une femme entre deux âges, dont la beauté avait quelque chose d'intimidant et de solennel. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et brillants, ramenés en arrière en une queue de cheval stricte, un front droit et fier, et un nez légèrement aquilin. Elle avait un port altier, qui fit songer à Emily à la figure de proue d'un bateau, fendant les flots agités sans dévier de son cap.

\- Elles se connaissaient toutes les deux, expliqua Irving, et souhaitaient rejoindre ensemble la même guilde.

Le capitaine plissa des yeux et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, avant de se mettre à écrire.

\- Et pourquoi notre guilde en particulier ? demanda-t-elle sans même lever le regard de son parchemin.

\- C'est qu'avec mon amie, répondit Grace, nous cherchons toutes deux une guilde assez grande, mais pas trop non plus pour le côt-.

\- Les raisons habituelles en somme, coupa Tanning d'un ton sec, en retournant un parchemin. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers les deux jeunes femmes, sembla se décider et se tourna vers Irving.

\- Va chercher le registre, s'il te plaît.

Irving emprunta la petite porte au fond de la salle et disparu de leur vue un moment.

\- Je me présente, repris le capitaine, Cattleya Tanning, chef de la guilde La Compagnie des Lions. Si vous comptez sérieusement vous engager, il y a plusieurs règles à respecter, et j'attends de vous de les suivre avec application. Dans le cas contraire nous serons obligés de nous séparer de vous.

Comme elle semblait attendre une réaction de leur part, Emily hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

\- Tout d'abord, repris Cattleya, sachez que la guilde reçoit un pourcentage sur toutes les missions dont elle a l'exclusivité, mais ne perçoit rien directement pour toutes celles que vous effectuerez en dehors. C'est pour cette raison que la guilde se réserve le droit de vous imposer parfois quelques missions. Vous avez le droit d'en refuser, à raison de cinq par an, mais comprenez qu'il sera mal vu que vous refusiez la toute première.

Irving reparu à côté d'elle, et posa un lourd volume relié en cuir. Cattleya lui adressa un hochement de tête en guise de merci, et commença à le compulser, avant de s'arrêter à une page.

\- La guilde se charge de vous fournir un équipement si besoin, à raison de trois fois par an au maximum. Le coût de l'équipement dépendra, bien entendu, du nombre de missions que vous aurez réalisés pour la guilde.

« Le tabard vous est également fourni. Vous avez obligation de le porter lorsque vous vous présentez devant un client qui nous aurait confié une mission, ou lorsque vous êtes amenées à servir sous les drapeaux. Pour le reste du temps, vous pouvez le porter comme bon vous semble. Nous exigeons cependant une conduite irréprochable de votre part lorsque vous portez nos couleurs : pas de débordement, et d'aucune sorte que ce soit.

Cattleya s'arrêta un petit moment pour reprendre sa respiration.

« En ce qui concerne la cotisation, vous n'avez rien à payer durant les trois premiers mois. Aussi, vous comprendrez qu'il serait très déplacé de votre part de nous quitter juste à la fin des trois mois. Sachez, mesdames, que les informations circulent entre chef de guildes, alors si vous agissez de la sorte vous auriez bien du mal à trouver une nouvelle place ailleurs.

« Le montant de la cotisation sera calculé selon ce que vous avez gagné lors des missions accomplies pour la guilde. Bien entendu, nous ne savons pas ce que vous pourriez recevoir avec les missions extérieures. Vous pourriez être tentées, alors, de ne prendre que des missions en dehors, mais si nous constatons que le nombre de missions de guilde effectué est trop faible, nous vous en imposerons.

« Bien, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Irving, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié ?

\- Non, tout y est capitaine.

\- Alors mesdames, fit Cattleya en s'adressant de nouveaux à elles, est-ce que tout cela vous convient ?

Emily tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler toutes les informations. Cela faisait beaucoup à se rappeler en une seule fois pour elle qui au départ n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de rejoindre une guilde, et s'était laissée entraîner sans trop y prendre garde.

\- Oui, ça me convient, répondit Grace.

\- À moi aussi, ajouta Emily.

Cattleya fouilla un moment dans ses papiers, et en sortit deux feuilles de sous une pile.

\- Tenez, signez moi ça alors, dit-elle en leur avançant sa plume et son encrier. Ça reprend tout ce que je viens de vous dire.

Grace se saisit de la plume sans hésitation, et apposa sa signature en belles lettres déliées tout en bas du parchemin. Lorsqu'elle tendit la plume à Emily, cette dernière la garda un moment levée, sans oser signer. Elle n'aimait pas, de par son absence de nom de famille, montrer à tous qu'elle était un enfant trouvé. Elle n'en ressentait aucune honte, mais la réaction des gens et leur compassion feinte qu'ils lui jetaient au visage comme un cède un os à un chien l'ennuyait.

Lorsqu'elle posa enfin la plume sur le parchemin l'encre avait en partie séché, et elle du tremper la plume dans l'encrier pour former les dernières lettres de son nom.

Cattleya récupéra les parchemins, vérifia leur nom à toutes les deux tout en jetant à Emily un regard appuyé, et les inscrivit dans le registre qu'elle tendit ensuite à Irving, avec les deux parchemins. Ce dernier disparu à nouveau derrière la petite porte.

\- Bien, repris Cattleya. À présent allez voir le reste avec la chargée de mission. Mizzy ?

Une petite voix fluette et haut perchée se fit entendre.

\- J'arrive !

Elle appartenait à une gnome, dotée de grands yeux verts limpides. Son visage était constellé de taches de rousseurs, et ses cheveux d'un rose éclatant étaient retenus par deux tresses qui s'agitaient de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu'elle avançait vers eux en sautillant.

\- Mizzy Bonboulon pour vous servir !

\- Mizzy, je te confie Grace Wells et Emily. Trouve leur quelque chose à faire. De pas trop compliqué si possible. Il serait bien qu'elles survivent à leur première mission.

Et sans plus leur accorder la moindre attention, Cattleya Tanning retourna à ses papiers.

Mizzy les emmena un peu à l'écart.

\- Et bien, commença-t-elle, avant de commencer à examiner le panneau, bienvenue à la Compagnie du Lion. Pas trop compliqué, donc...

Une femme, guerrière à en juger par son équipement, et qui se trouvait à côté, lui adressa la parole.

\- Il y a toujours la demande de la Ligue il me semble, dit-elle avec un léger accent qu'Emily identifia comme étant ou lordaeronais, ou gilnéen.

\- C'est que je pensais proposer le travail à Saatiyah...

\- Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Elle retourne en Draenor dans deux jours.

\- Dans deux jours ? s'étonna Mizzy, et sa voix monta plus haut encore dans les aigus. Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ne m'a pas prévenue ? On ne m'a même pas réquisitionnée pour le portail.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la guerrièreavec un haussement d'épaules. Ils avaient probablement assez de mages.

\- C'est vrai que si Saatiyah ne peut pas... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà... Dolan, c'est ça? Il est nouveau mais a déjà participé à de nombreuses batailles, c'est plus prudent pour la région.

\- Vu la période de l'année, ça devrait être vide... Sans parler du fait que les éléments à problèmes sont tous probablement en train de s'en donner à cœur joie en A'shran.

\- Tu as raison Leane. On va faire comme ça.

Avec un sourire la gnome se retourna vers elles.

\- J'ai exactement le travail qu'il vous faut les filles ! Est-ce que vous êtes déjà allées en Strangleronce ?

\- Oui, répondirent toutes deux Emily et Grace.

\- Parfait ! Nous avons reçu une demande d'aide de la part d'un...hem, savant. Il a besoin de se rendre à Strangleronce pour ses recherches, et souhaiterait être accompagné. Le rendez-vous est donné pour Comté de l'Or, pour demain matin à huit heure, si cela vous convient.

Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, Emily avait très envie de refuser la mission. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à Strangleronce, pas maintenant, et craignait de retomber sur Flint. Était-il resté à Cabestan, ou avait-il pris le bateau de retour pour Baie-du-Butin ? Grace, cependant, avait repris la parole.

\- Ça sera parfait !

\- Très bien, répondit Mizzy en joignant ses deux mains, un sourire jovial sur ses lèvres. Je me charge de prévenir par courrier Mr. Willard Hilkins- c'est lui, la personne que vous devrez aider. Mais avant cela, je pense que vous n'avez pas encore reçu vos affaires. Suivez moi !

Trottinant sur ses petites jambes, elle les mena jusqu'à la pièce de droite. D'un geste désinvolte de la main, elle fit apparaître une boule d'énergie arcanique qui flottait doucement sous le plafond, éclairant la petite pièce d'une lueur violette, qui leur donnait à toute un air maladif.

De nombreuses armes de toutes sortes recouvraient les murs de gauche, et la lame des épées, des dagues ou des haches reflétaient la lumière de l'orbe comme de funèbres miroirs. Au côté droit de la pièce on avait entassé de nombreuses armures. Depuis des robes légères jusqu'aux solides armures en plaque rutilante, tout y était, et pour des tailles variées.

Mizzy commença par récupérer deux tabards, qu'elle leur confia, puis inspecta Emily d'un regard connaisseur.

\- C'est une robe civile, non ? Je ne sens aucun enchantement.

\- Oui, admit cette dernière. Je n'ai rien d'autre.

Le choix de Mizzy se porta sur une robe toute simple, d'un bleu turquoise et qui semblait être à la taille d'Emily.

\- Ça devrait t'aller je pense. Tu as des proportions assez standard, juste plus de hanches que la moyenne, mais la robe est assez large.

Les oreilles en feu elle récupéra sa robe sans un merci, alors qu'à côté Grace réprimait un sourire.

\- Et pour toi alors ? Il te faudrait quelque chose ? demanda Mizzy en se tournant vers Grace.

\- Non j'ai ce qu'il me faut, répondit-elle d'une voix traînante, jetant un coup d'oeil à Emily. Oh, à la réflexion, il me faudrait une nouvelle dague. L'une des miennes commence à s'émousser.

Mizzy du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la dague, qu'elle tendit à Grace en la tenant par la pointe. Grace l'examina sous la lumière de l'orbe, avant de la faire tournoyer dans sa main et la ranger à sa ceinture.

La gnome les regarda toutes les deux, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

\- Cette fois-ci les filles, vous êtes prêtes !

\- Oui, répondit Emily d'une voix un peu hésitante. À nous l'aventure, comme on dit.


End file.
